Ugly Beginnings
by princessarrendelle
Summary: Anna & Kristoff are happily in love and married. One day Hans comes breaks out of prison and steals Anna and Kristoff's new-born twins. Hans must help them grow up on lie after lie after lie. The twins become confused to who is actually telling the truth, and who isn't. Soon they have to learn what their, "new" parents are like.
1. Ch1 (please the story gets better)

Hans 3rd POV:

Hans was locked up, in the Southern Isles. He needed to escape, so farI have been here to long and I have heard that Anna is pregnant with Kristoff's baby. Hans needed to escape, he wanted to have that royal blood. he slowly creeped out from his large cell, and quickly played with the lock until it opened. It is a mystery why he was not hanged, and it was because of my pathetic background. Luckily, the guard was sleeping and he was able to get past yet another lock. Hans then took the torch on the stone wall, and tried to heat burn the door. Unsuccessful, he had to take out his mini pocket knife that he forced open. Quickly, he ran outside and kept on running, he was going to Arrendalle. He was about to enter the town but even though it was midnight he could not risk being seen. He took out his knife, and cut off his side burns and skimed the top of hos hair. Next, Hans found some mud and put it in his hair, he knew he would have to dye it a dark brown later, but this would have to work. Hans then found a branch from a tree to use as a cane, and then he noticed that he should find a pair of glasses. hans actually needed them, so he decided that the next day he would go on a hunt for them. Hans also decided he should buy simpler clothes, and maybe even a hat.

Next Day:

Soon Hans was able to get what he needed by getting a citizen to do it for me, since he said he was very tired and he didn't know where anything was. Hans soon asked for direction to Arrendelle, and he learned that have was going to have to get a boat to get their, and it was about a week long journey.

Arrendelle:

Hans was finally there, and it was time to go. Luckily he arrived around midnight so he could get in and out of the castle. Slowly he looked around, and he grew very nervous, it was going to be hard to get in, since he would have to get around at least 40 guards. Hans jumped around, and soon saw a narrow opening through a window. I used my cane to shove the window open, and I glided in. Now Ihegrew terrified, and he slowly pranced about the halls until he came to a huge room, their he saw Kristoff and Anna quietly sleeping. Hans smiled, perfect. He went around again and saw the nursery, he then saw two cribs! WHAT! Was the only thing that crossed his mind. Soon he heard a noise and he grabbed the two babies, he began to ran soon he heard a scream, and he could hear Kristoff behind me. Hans jumped out a window (the one he came in), and ran. Kristoff lost me. Ha! Hans heard more screaming as he ran and never came back.

3 months later:

Hans was busy living a very stressful life. He decided to get involved with tailoring, instead of parliament. Every now and then the name, "Hans" would come up, but long ago he decided to change his name to Jan so he would not have to deal with weird stares or suspension. The two babies he had to care for was basically his entire life, and he also had to run his business from home. He also decided to pick names for the children. He names the little girl, "Harpa" mostly after his original name with a few twist, the name is involved with astronomy, which was his favorite lesson he was taught in the kingdom. He then chose the name "Anders" because it mean strong and shows great courage. Their was only one person he still kept in contact with, and that was Linus his 11th brother and Linus's wife. Linus was not a very good person, he was never as bad as Hans but he did have a horrible reputation and a wild side. Slowly though Linus abandoned the castle and changed his ways. The town they lived in was called Merca and it was on the outskirts of Arrendelle. The town got many visitors who were going to Arrendelle and so business thrived. Even though Linus lived on the complete opposite side of town he was always at Hans house, helping him with the two infants. Linus's wife, Lovise who always warned Hans that he had to hold the babies and be with them so they would not get a sickness later on. Hans also felt weird that he was caring for somebody else's children. Numerous times he told himself that he was a better father then Kristoff ever would have been. Hans believed that one day Kristoff would leave Anna, and Hans would come back and say he found the babies.

4 years later:

Hans house

"Papa where are you? Where?! Pa!," Hans heard screaming as he ran into Harpa's room. Harpa was crying and said, "I had…a bad dream…" Hans looked at her then sat down next to her, he soothed her and calmed her down. He could not help but notice how smart she was going to be since she did not have a mother, and Anders was her only other friend. Hans could not help but notice how she was starting to resemble Anna, their eye color was exactly the same, but all her other features were growing in. He stayed with her until she was better, and until she could sleep. Soon her sleeping got very bad and these dreams would happen day after day after day after day. Hans always would ask her what she would see, and she would always reply the same thing, a snow queen looking out a huge window. Hans didn't know why this upset her, it just did.

The Castle

Anna and Kristoff were very, very nervous. Anna was pregnant with their third child. Kristoff would not let her leave his sight, he was already having the baby sleep in the same room as him, and he was having ten times the amount of guards. Anna went up to Kristoff that morning and said, "Do you think I am having a girl or boy?" She was only wearing her underwear, but it didn't matter since he had seen her naked before. Kristoff looked at her 5 month bump and said, "I don't know, what do you think." Anna said, "Well I think the bump will hang lower, and I am craving a lot of salt so I bet it's a boy." Anna knew that Kristoff was annoyed since he did have daughter who was put their somewhere. Lately she was reminded a lot about the twins. Her pregnancy made her feel so close to them, and she just wanted them home with herself.

7 Years Later

Hans House

"Pa Anders stole my cake!" Harpa screamed and cried at the same time. Hans yelled, "Kids, Uncle Linus is coming so stop right now and guess who is coming?!" The children stopped what they were doing and yelled, "MARCUS!" Hans laughed and said, "Yes, now stop or I'll make them leave." Soon a loud knock was heard, and Hans went to go open it. Hans said, "Linus, Lovise, and Marcus how are you come in, come in!" Lovise yelled, "Where is my favorite twins?" Both of the twins ran down to greet them and Loise gave them a huge hug. Marcus who was only three ran up to the twins and started to play with them. Soon Coal, their Norwegian Elkhound trotted along with them into another room. Lovise said to Hans, "Hans, aren't you nervous do you see how close Harpa resembles Anna?" Just look at them, you won't be able to hide this any longer. Hans quickly spoke, " I'll dye her hair brown, and…and," Soon Harpa skipped into the room, she said, "_Who is Anna? Is she my momma?_" Hans looked nervous he feared this, it happened to soon, to fast. He stated, "No, no she isn't she is my friend. Harpa jumped and down and squealed, "SHE IS MY MOTHER!" Hans needed to stop this he said, "STOP THIS AT ONCE, SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Soon Anders ran in and started crying, then Harpa started crying, then Marcus as well. Linus said, "Hans you better get your life in order, they are to wise, they are smarter then you already, fix it." He quickly got up, took little Marcus and closed the door. Now Hans was left alone with two screaming children. Soon Harpa quickly dashed out the front door, then Hans picked up Anders and said, "Stay here DO NOT MOVE!" Hans was quickly out the door and began to run as it began to snow, he yelled, "Harpa! Harpa! Harpa!" Meanwhile, Harpa was already in town running through the cobblestone streets like a snow storm. As she ran, she soon stopped and stared at a mother, holding a baby. Soon Hans caught up and caught her, he said, "I'm so sorry my dear Harpa I love you and I will never leave you." Harpa sniffled and said, "Sawrry…pa…I just am so sad…who is Anna?" He quickly spoke, "Anna is a women who suffered, was suffering, but she is now happy ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

9 Years Later Anna

Anna was busy holding her 6 year old cute son, Mats. Mats was a crazy little kid who was nothing like Kristoff. The boy resembled Anna's father and he wasn't aloud to know anything about the lost twins. Kristoff couldn't help but notice that Anna has moved on (everyday on their birthday though she said a little special prayer for them to return) and on their birthday the whole castle would send them flowers. On their birthday she was also very hard to talk to, and she choked up after every single word. That day was the only day she wanted to be alone without Mats. Kristoff one day was walking through the gardens. He could see that all the beautiful flowers of many hues were already in the ground since it was early December. As he walked the long path he thought, and thought, and thought. As he was thinking he ran his hand through is blonde hair. Suddenly he came up with a great idea, which was that, Hans stole the children. Without Anna knowing he sprinted to the castle and told the head guard, "I want to go to the Southern Isles." The guard gasped and said, "Why? Why? You do realize it has been seven years since _they _have been gone, and we already tracked down Hans a thousand times. We still have a glimmer of hope, but Hans has either changed his name, or he , or…" Kristoff briskly spoke, "I am making a promise now to you that when those kids, who I know are still alive turn fourteen I want you and your guards to track them down, and **Hans." **The head guard looked at me and stuttered, he said, "Yes, I will try my hardest to find them, on my honor." The guard walked away, and Kristoff could only think of how everybody called their twins _they _or _them. _They acted as if they didn't have names, and he hated that. He went to go find Anna, he rarely brought up the conversation about the twins to her, and when he did it was when they were all alone. He yelled, "ANNA! ANNA!" It was about 12 in the morning but he didn't care. Anna suddenly ran to him and pecked him on the cheek. She said, "What?" He blushed and said, "Can we have another baby?" Anna looked very, very concerned. She sat down for a second and thought about it, she bit her lip and looked up at him. She said, now? He stated firmly, "Right now." She said, "Ok wait one second." Anna ran to one of the servants and asked if they could keep Mats occupied. The servant nodded and picked him up. Soon Anna was back in their bedroom, where love was made.

5 Months Later

Anna looked at Kristoff, and of course she was annoyed. She said to him, "Kristoff because of you wanting more kids I wont be able to move anymore." Kristoff was tired of her sassiness and he just said, "Well unlike you I didn't move on so quickly from the twins, I actually want them back in our life." _Silence. _Kristoff immediately panicked, he just upset a pregnant women. Anna didn't move a muscle she panicked and yelled, "FOR ALL THESE YEARS YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THEM AND REPLACED THEM? YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE THEM? YOU THINK I DON'T MISS THEM, I BET ON MY LIFE OUR TWINS ARE SOMEWHERE AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WE ARE THEIR PARENTS! SOME INSANE PERSON IS RAISING THEM, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Kristoff knew how to calm her, and that was when he kissed her stomach. He pecked her stomach three times, then said, "I'm so sorry, I always felt you forgot about them." Anna stretched out and said, "I'm sorry for being so annoying, it just is really hard. I miss my little Heidi and Joseff." Kristoff said, "So what do you want to name our little princess?" Anna asked, "It is so a girl, but we have to pick two more names." Kristoff said, "I like Silia because it reminds of Sven." Anna said, "Ok, whatever you want."

Next 4 Months

Anna was busy, she was alone until she felt sharp pains. Anna yelped and said, "Hello! The baby is coming…right now! Where is Kristoff?" The royal nurse who was now on full duty screamed, "The baby! Its time, come along Anna." They went into a room, where Anna freaked out. She yelled, "Where is Kristoff?" Soon Kristoff bust in and said, "She's on the way!" Soon the beautiful miracle of life happened and baby Silia Olv was born.

2 Years Later (December 16)

Hans:

"Harpa, Anders it is time to go! We are going to be late," Harpa jumped down the stairs and out of the blue said, "Can we got to Arrendelle please? Please? Please? Papa it's so beautiful there! And it is our birthday!" Hans looked at her and said, "Honey, no." Anders said, "But why? My friend moved there and I wish to see them." Hans looked at him and said, "No, I said no, and that is it." Then Harpa pleaded, "Where are we going." Hans smiled to himself and said, "I am taking you to go horse back riding for your birthday! You two will love it, I did." Harpa's eyes lit up and she screamed as she ran outside. She begged, "Papa, than you! I love you father!" Hans simply laughed and they walked to the stables where he picked up Anders and Harpa. They were on the horse as he walked with them, suddenly it dawned on him. He thought, to himself;

_This is my chance, I could abandon them. I could take them off the horse and I could get on and ride away. _

Immediately he hated the idea, he didn't even knew why he still thought like that. Even though he was bad back then, he was not bad now. Lately he has been thinking about how he created a broken family. These kids did not have a mother, other siblings, grandparents and they did not have the thousand of cousins from his side of the family. All they really had was him and sometimes Linus. Hans asked Linus awhile ago where the other brothers were, and he said that Claus was busy ruling the Southern Isles and all the rest were married and some already had kids. None of them knew what happened to me. Soon he snapped back into reality. Soon when they were home and warm again Hans gave them many presents celebrating their 11th birthday. As they ate a big cake Hans soon got goose bumps. Around 11 years ago he stole the children. He remembered that night how he only panned to take one child, while he ended up with both.

The Castle:

Kristoff woke up, today was very sad day. He looked at Anna who didn't move. He gently hugged her. Outside of his door Mats a trouble-some nine year old barged into the room. He started screaming and yelling, Kristoff quickly shoved him outside. Sternly, he said, "Don't bother her today." He soon pushed him out of the way and walked to get some tea for Anna. Mats grew worried and he went up to a 3 year old Silia. Mats ran to the servants and yelled, "Why is everybody so sad today? Why!" Kristoff soon saw Elsa and said, "The saddest day of our lives, only 3 more years." Elsa nodded. Elsa had four children, and she was pregnant at the moment. Elsa usually lived in the castle but sometimes she retreated to the North Mountain to try to teach Ben her eldest son how to use his ice powers. Kristoff said, "Mats is going to find out soon I just know that he will."

**SWITCH TO MATS POINT OF VIEW**

I didn't know why everyone was so sad today. It was December 16th, an ordinary day. Soon I saw my father walk back upstairs to my mama. I slowly followed them, luckily mama wasn't in the room so I was able to hide under their bed. Soon I heard crying and this is what happened:

Anna: *sobs* please God, bring them back! I love them, I want them here, right now!

Kristoff: When they turn fourteen I am going on a massive search for them.

Anna: I don't care I want my precious angels home, with me! 11 years of their life is gone, without me, without us.

Kristoff: I miss the twins so much!

Twins? What twins? My parents had twins before me? Impossible, unless they did really have twins. I'll ask when it is the time.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Years Later (The final time change for awhile.)

Kristoff (POV)

Today was December 17th, the day I planned to get my twins back. I quickly got out of bed and passed Mats (12) and Silia (5). The twins were finally 14, and for the past three years I rarely thought about them since I promised that I would put all my energy into this long event. For about 3 months now I have been planning how to get them and I came up with this: I am going to get the guards find any teens or twins who look around 14 (around Arrendelle), and I will have some servants interview them. If the teens look like they are Anna and mine, then they will be brought to us to have inspected.

Today was the day searching began to I ran outside to meet with Elsa and the royal guard. I said, "It is time." The guard looked at Elsa and then said, "Are you two sure about this? It can only lead to more problems and… what if you pick the wrong children?" Kristoff said, "We won't now get the guards moving, it is time." The guard went away and soon Kristoff would have to address the kingdom.

Harpa POV

"Father, I have a kinda strange request," I said quickly rocking back and forth on my heels. I felt very nervous since I wanted to ask him if I could go to Arrendelle. My best friend, Isabella just moved their and I wanted to explore the grand city. He said, "What is it?" I whispered, "I want to go to Arrendelle." He stated, "What? No, I have told you so many times that the queen and princess almost were murdered, and I cant risk you getting hurt." Soon Anders came in and said, "Please let us go, I miss her as well and we won't get hurt!" Hans said, "No, I am not risking it, and if you ask one more time I will never let you leave this house!" I was getting really annoyed, day after day after day I would ask about Arrendelle, and the same lame and pathetic answer. I went up the stairs of our small cottage and I secretly was thinking of a plan to leave. Soon Anders followed me and I said, "We are going to Arrendelle, tonight. He never lets us do anything or go anywhere." Anders said, "I guess that's what happens when your wife leaves." Soon I questioned, "Do you think our mama actually left us? Do you think she really hated us?" Anders said, "No honestly why would she? I think he is lying." I then said, "Well, I am tired of never being allowed outside accept when it is necessary. Can we go to Arrendelle tonight?" Anders said, "Fine, accept you get in trouble if it goes wrong, and you need to get everything ready. I'll just drive the sled and of course Lemon." I jumped up into the air, I could care less if I had to prepare everything as long as I could be freed." I decided to quickly go get Lemon (our Norwegian Fjord horse). As I packed some food, money, cloths and blankets I decided I had to write a note and get directions. I found a piece of paper from my journal and began to write:

_Dear Father,_

_ Don't worry we are fine. We decided to go to Arrendelle and take the right trail there. We are perfectly safe, so don't worry. We will be home in about 5 days and we have Lemon. (Not Citron because we did not want to bother him). We are also taking our sled and some other supplies like food, money, blankets, and clothes. Father, we need to be allowed to live our young lives. (Also we left around 3am)._

_ -Harpa & Anders _

I admired my work, than left it in a place where he would see it. I actually wrote 2 notes incase one was lost or thrown away. Soon I woke Anders up around 3, and we headed out. The ride to Arrendelle was around three hours long so we would arrive around 6 in the morning. Soon we were off, once we got out of town I began to worry, that our father would be upset. Anders asked me which path to take and I said the right. Along the trail were pine trees and some rocks here and there.

Soon about an hour into the trail somebody stopped us. The person said, "Hello, I am a guard from the royal family how old are you two?" I answered, "We are twins, we are both14." The guard said, "By orders of queen Elsa you are both subject to inspection. You have to come with me, and don't worry all your belongings will be safe." We both got out of the sled, while I felt sic. We could not escape this, and they told us to get into a carriage which would be taken to the castle. As we rode I could not speak, I was so nervous. We were going to go inside the castle.

Once we arrived I could not help but stare at the castle. It was gorgeous and so crafty. Soon we had to get out, and we had to walk on a very long bridge to the castle gate. Once we entered we were seated in a special room that said, "twins." This was it, we were going to meet Anna and Kristoff.

**Hans POV 5am**

I woke up and stretched the I noticed I had to wake up Anders to go get firewood while I opened up the shop. I walked up the stairs and yelled, "Get up! We need wood!" No answer. I walked into the bedroom and didn't see him. I didn't see Harpa either. I started to panic, was this some sick joke? Were they found?" I began to scream their names and I knocked over a lot of things in the process. I ran down the stairs and saw a note, and I read it. _They were gone. _I freaked out, after all these years of being over protective. I wish I took them there, but it is to late now. Quickly I grabbed some things I would need and ran into our barn. I found my horse, Speed (a stallion) and was on my way. I did not want a sled so I just got on and left. Quickly I reached Linus's house, I pounded on the door. When he opened I said, "Listen, I have to go I might be gone for a few days the kids are missing I have to go now but could you watch the house, shop and the two other horses and our dog? Bye." Linus looked confused and I said, "I have to go now!" I jumped back on the horse and continued. I slapped the horse's back and I said, "Ya!" so much. I needed to find them, and bring them back. I decided I might move farther away so it would be impossible for them to leave. I was panicking and we were moving so fast. Soon I felt relief, we were going to catch up to them and then I could take them home. As we ran I could see the castle. As I got into town I was stopped by a guard. I asked, "Did you see any twins recently?" He replied, "Yes they are in the castle."


	4. Chapter 4

**The point of views are going to start to change but don't worry I will say when**

Hans POV

I freaked out, they were gone. I quickly asked, "When will I see them again?" The guard said, "As long as they are your kids they are fine, don't worry." I said goodbye and thanks, then I got back on my horse and raced into Arrendelle. I felt terrified, this was the place I had to leave if I was seen…

As I sprinted into the town I could see the huge castle, glowing with golden lights. I didn't think I should go to the castle, so I waited in the forest. I was considering trying to find them, but that would blow my cover. I finally decided I had to just wait it out, and hope maybe they would not find out it was them. I began to think,

_I never told them any real information about myself, the only think they know is uncle Linus. Wait…Linus never changed his name. _

I began to sweat things were not looking good.

Harpa's POV

***Authors note: Remember that Hans told the twins false information about himself so if the time every came they would answer with false information. The twins don't know their real birthday which is December 16 and Hans fake name is "Jan" which I said before and Merca is where they live which is the outskirts of Arrendelle. **

Once we got into the room a servant came up to us, she said, "What is your name, parents name and brief description and where do they come from, birth date, and where do you live?" Anders answered for me, "We are Anders and Harpa Soren, we don't know who our mother is but our father's name is Jan Soren and he is pretty tall he has light green eyes, dark brown hair that he dyed is was originally red he also came from Merca even though we always thought he came from the Southern Isles. We were born on December 6 and we are 14. We live in Merca at the moment." The women nodded but looked kind of suspicious. She told us to sit down and went to go see a palace guard.

Women Servant POV

I knew this was Anna and Kristoff's children. They had to be. They looked just like them and they described _Hans_. I ran over to the palace guard and said, "These twins need to get interviewed right now, I know it is their children. Seriously they are. Go tell Kristoff, they are their twins I just know it." The guard said, "Fine, since so far we have had no luck it is worth shot I will go tell him.

Kristoff POV

I was getting frustrated, Anna was still at Elsa's ice palace and their wasn't a lot of time left. Soon I heard a knock I groaned and said, "Come in." My head palace guard said, "Somebody thinks they found them, they said they look like you and their information is pretty weird. Shall I get the interview room set up?" I said, "Really? Yes, get it set up!" The guard said, "I will bring them into the library go get ready. I quickly put on my royal purple sash and headed straight to the library. I got ready and soon somebody knocked on my door. I yelled, "COME IN!" The palace guard opened the door and said, "Here they are, I will be leaving now." The twins filed into the room, they looked like Anna and I. The girl was tall and skinny like Anna and he exact beautiful sea-green eye color. She had dirty blonde and hair, and she had the same facial structures as Anna's mother. The boy had blonde hair and Anna's eyes. He was tall to and he had the same face as I did. I stared at them and they stared back. I said, "So how are?" The girl who was still staring at me said, "Good we had a long journey today." I then said, "So where are you two from?" The boy said, "Merca." I asked again, "Tell me about your family." The girl said, "Well we don't know who our mother is and we have a father who is tall, lean, and he has brown hair even though it looks like it at some point was red. He has light green eyes and the only other relative we have is our uncle Linus." I thought,

_Linus… Linus… where was that name from? I know it has to do with Hans, it was Han's brother!_

I said, "Your father, what is he like?" The girl answered, "Over protective and he hates Arrendelle no offense, he said it is bad and murder once lived here." It was all starting to make sense now, Hans stole them, when he escaped he stole them. I quickly said, "Where is he now?" The boy said, "Probably here or back home in Merca. " I soon said, "I hate to tell you this but your father was the **_murder._**"


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff POV

Before I could wait for any answer I yelled, "Zak! Zak! Where are you?" The head palace guard ran into the room I said, "These are them, Hans stole them, go find him I don't care if you strip down the entire city." The guard said, "Yes sir!" Then the guard yelled, "I NEED BACKUP HANS IS OUT THERE GO FIND HIM!" Soon the girl started to yell she said, "STOP! He is not guilty, STOP!" I looked at her and said forcefully, "He is a fake!" The girl grabbed onto my arm and yelled, "STOP! You are a monster! I hate you! He is not guilty!" She _hated _me, she just said it. I said again, "Go find him," The girl started to cry and scream again she whispered again, "You monster." I just ran out of the room and told Mary, one of our servants to watch them. This time, I was not going to let Hans get away again, I was going to kill him. I yelled again, "Inform Anna the twins are here, I'm going to find Hans!" I quickly jumped on Sven's baby reindeer Mak. We sprinted out of the barn and we began to speed through Arrendelle.

Hans POV

As I watched the city I started to get scared. The only lights were coming from the castle. As I watched I noticed that a line of lights were quickly coming towards me, soon they started coming closer and closer. As I squinted, they looked like palace guards. I ran over to Speed, and got on his back. I yelled, "YA!" Soon we were off and I could hear somebody following me, they yelled, "STOP!" I would not stop, I then heard somebody yell, "Inform KRISTOFF! We found him!" We continued to sprint we would lose then but then they would gain on us again. Someone threw a sword but we missed it, my plan was to go back into the palace then get them and run. I made the stupid move, of heading towards the palace. My horse huffed and I prayed we would make it. I decided to fake them, and not go back to the palace. We I started to head towards the gate. I heard somebody scream, "CLOSE THE GATE!" I could see the gate was starting to close and I just needed to **escape. **The gate was closing and we barely got out, just barely. A knife cut my leg but we continued. Soon we were very far and I think they lost us. We slowed down and I gave my horse a rest. We were so tired, and I tried to clean my wound. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was to try and go to Merca." I did not know exactly where I was going and because of the dark night I could not see anything. Soon we trotted into what looked like a town. I heard someone yell, "HE IS BACK!" Now I began to run again, but soon a tough rope was against my body and I fell off my body. I could see Kristoff stare at me he said, "_You. _You, you stole my children! Now they hate me because of you." I quickly said back, "I will always be a better father then you ever were." Kristoff looked disgusted he said, "Never. Why would you steal them?" Hans said, "I could not lose and I wasn't going to." Slowly I was cutting my arms free with a pocket knife. I had a secret sword around my leg. Once my arms were free I jumped up and grabbed my sword. I swung at Kristoff but he was to fast, he jumped out of the way and soon a knife flew at me and hit my arm.

Harpa POV

I screamed and began to run out of the room people tried to stop me but I broke free. I soon jumped out of the castle window and hit my arm, hard. I had to go find my father, some royal maniac had him. I was jumping over fences and rocks. Soon I could see an enormous amount of light. As I ran people stared but I continued soon I could see my father, getting beaten with knifes. I ran up to him and flew/fell in the arm. A knife struck my left arm, I felt fiery stroke of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut but then lightly opened them and saw the man Kristoff gasp with horror. I just stared at him and yelled, "Stop! He isn't guilty please." I felt _Hans _hug me and I hugged back. I opened one eye and saw the disgusted look on Kristoff's face. Kristoff broke the hug and said, "You obviously look like Anna and I, he is fake why don't you see that?" I coughed and said, "I don't know but I would rather be with him then you." I could see Hans smirk at Kristoff, he then said, "Look's like you lost this battle your own daughter hates you." He then looked at me and said, "Kristoff was a horrible and mean man who purposely gave you up." Kristoff said, "Don't listen to him, he is a liar." Then Kristoff went to talk to someone and soon the guards were picking me up and putting me on a horse.

_The morning:_

I woke up in a very large bed, soon a wave of pain hit my body and I sat down again. I could see Anders and a nurse. I said, "Anders…what happened?" He said, "Last night when it was snowing you ran out of the castle and when you found Hans and Kristoff you dived in front of Hans and Kristoff by mistake hit you with a knife. Then, you said some bad things to him and you fainted and now you are here." Soon the evil memories came back and I sighed. I looked around a huge room with a green bed with golden curtains. I said, "Where are Hans and Kristoff now?" The nurse answered, "Hans is being watched in the prison rooms while Kristoff is talking to Anna." I said, "Take me to see Hans." The nurse answered, "By orders from the queen and prince you are not allowed to leave this room for now." I started to scream but then we heard a knock on the door. Kristoff entered and said to the nurse, "I got it from here." I started to scream and yell, "GET OUT OF HERE I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Soon Kristoff calmly said, "I will leave soon but I want you two to meet someone. Soon a gorgeous women walked in she had golden hair and sea-green eyes like min. I said, "Who are you?" The women answered, "Princess Anna, I always dreamed I would meet you two!" She came over to give me a hug but I put my hands out and said, "You are not my mother, my real mother hates me and my real father is _Hans." _The women stared at me, gasped and began to cry. Kristoff stared at me and I stared back. I annoyingly said again, "I'm telling you two now you are **not my parents and you will never will be. Hans is my father and I will always hate both of you for ruining my family." **The women began to sob, and I turned away. She wasn't getting any of my sympathy she never will. Anders nodded and then she started to sob even more. Soon she ran out of the room and so did Kristoff. Later that night Kristoff came into the room and I said, "Can I see him?" He simply nodded and he said, "Come." I walked with him to the prison rooms and he let me go into Hans's holding cell. As soon I saw him I began to cry, I said, "Father!" I then could see Kristoff cringe again, but Hans spoke, "Harpa my darling." I heard Kristoff sharply say, "Heidi not Harpa and Anders is Joseff!" Hans rolled his eyes and I said, "Why? Is all this true?" Hans said, "No, please trust me I saved you from them. They hate you." I started to cry and soon Kristoff grabbed my arm and said, "That is enough, you will be able to see him every week but then we slowly make it shorter and shorter. You are our's now." I broke down crying and I ran up to him and said, "I love you, father so does Anders." Then I was led out and I ran back to the room I was in. I saw a young girl stare at me but I just screamed at her. Then a boy who looked around 12 came up to me and said, "What is your problem, we are your family we look just like you!" I said, "You will never, ever be my family!" He smirked and said, "Hans is stupid he is a evil jerk." I cringed and said, "Don't you talk about my father that way!" Then I saw Anders come out and punch the kid. Kristoff yelled, "BREAK IT UP! TWINS UPSTAIRS!" We quietly walk upstairs as I sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna POV

Soon Kristoff came upstairs, and I said, "They hate us! Why?" Kristoff said, "I don't know we don't have anyone else…accept Elsa. Maybe she will be able to talk to them." I ran around the entire castle until I found her. I said, "Elsa have you met them yet?" Elsa said, "No, I didn't want to bombard them." I said, "They hate us!" Elsa looked annoyed and said, "Give them time. You know their entire life has been a lie and also you came on way to strong. I'll try to talk to them."

Elsa POV

I could not believe Anna and Kristoff. They came on to strong, and they did not realize what the kids went through. I slowly knocked on the door and opened it. The girl said, "Go away Kristoff! I told you so many times I hate you figure it out." I said, "I'm not Anna or Krisotff don't worry about them. The boy turned around and gasped, he said, "Who are you?" I said, "The queen, and don't worry I feel that the couple was wrong." The girl said, "They just don't understand, it has always been just us three and now we have a big family and we did not know Hans even took us. This is all so new, and Kristoff he tried to hurt him so I just could not let that happen." I nodded and said, "I know it really is hard, and they are pushing you." The girl looked up at me and _smiled. _She said, "I understand they are trying to be nice but one of our brothers is pretty mean to us." I said, "Mats?" They nodded and I said, "He has to go through a lot to. He only found out about you a week ago!" The girl's lip started to tremble and she said, "They just told them now? Wow they really did hate us! I cannot believe he never told anyone about us, I guess we were a lie that they wanted to cover up! I guess we were just a mistake!" Kristoff barged in and said, "That is not true at all!" The girl just started to scream more and more and she yelled again, "LIES! THIS IS ALL LIES!"

Harpa POV

I could not believe this! I was so mad and soon Mats barged in and said, "We always have hated you, that's why they never told me!" I started to cry and I said, "I have to leave I just can't live here I hate all of you!" I ran down the stairs and ran to the prison rooms. There was a guard but somehow I was able to get into the room and visit him. I said, "I hate them, I hate them!" Soon Kristoff came back down and said, "You dare come back and visit him without my permission I will get him killed!" I gasped and said, "Fine, I wont' come back!" I started to cry. I ran back up to our little room, and sat down on the bed. What do I do now? I knew in my heart I had to be able to communicate without Kristoff bothering us. I decided I would try to think of a way to communicate. I looked around for holes in the wall, or maybe even a small crack where I would be able to pass notes. Unsucessful I huffed and sat down on the bed. I decided to wait for somebody to come in, and soon I felt the urge to bother somebody, especially Kristoff. I then looked at my arm again, but soon a women knocked on the door. They said, "Ms. Heidi they want you to come downstairs to eat dinner." I groaned, my name was Harpa not Heidi. I let it go and said, "I will be down soon." I decided to be rebellious and wear a short sleeved dress so Kristoff could feel guilty every time he looked at myself. Once I was ready I went down the stairs and I followed somebody to the great dining room. Once I came in I saw a huge table full of plates, glasses, and different smells. I could see Anders's mouth water and I giggled. The table was huge and I decided to sit on the complete opposite end. Of course I got evil stares so I moved down and sat by Anna. My plan was to make them miserable so I said, "Sorry I was late my arm was just killing me," Kristoff said, "I am so sorry." I said, "Well my real dad never stabbed me." Anna's eyes began to glisten and I smirked. Kristoff let it go and said, "Let us eat!" I stared at the food, their was so _much. _I eyed the potatoes, carrots, stew, fillet, and bread roles. I began to eat like a pig, and so did Anders. I barely have eaten and I could see them staring at me. I continued to shovel food into my mouth and Kristoff said, "He never fed you did he?" That made me drop my fork. I stared right at him, and Mats soon said, "I told you Hans was a loser." Tears brimmed my eyes and I tried to blink them away. If their were any two people I hated on this earth it had to be Kristoff and Mats was a very close second. I said in a snarky way, "You are such a spoiled palace brat! Hans will forever be my father and…and…and my only brother will be Anders." Anna said, "Kristoff? Why did you have to start this?" I was on a role so I looked right at Anna and said, "Anna, I hate you just as much as them." I could see all the color drain from her face. Kristoff gave me an evil glance, but I just looked past it. To prove my point I had one last comment directed towards Kristoff. I looked a him and said, "Who even made you the ruler, you are just some random person who was lucky enough to get into the palace. You married into the royal family, and if you never came maybe Hans would have been my father." Kristoff looked extremely annoyed and sat right up and took Anna by the hand and left the room. Soon Mats carried Silia out, but she was to fast and got away from him. She ran up to me and whispered, "sissy." I looked at her, she really did look like me. Soon though Mats grabbed her and they left. Anders said, "I hate Mats." I nodded and said, "I am going to ask Kristoff if I could go see Hans." I slowly walked to their huge royal bedroom. I knocked on the door and I heard a small, "come in." I turned the knob and said, "I am going to see Hans." The look of disappointment was horrible, and Anna came near me. She said, "Honey, we are your family." She was about to give me a hug but I backed up. Kristoff sighed and he took me to meet her. As we walked through the halls I looked at him. He seemed annoyed and extremely angry. Once we got to the cells he unlocked the door and I ran into Hans's cell. I started to cry, then sob. I was able to see Kristoff who just glanced away and I saw tears brimming at his eyes. I said to Hans, "How…how are you?" He said, "Ok, I just wish you two listened to me, but its ok." I nodded and we chatted for almost a hour until Kristoff said, "Time is up." I walked out and Kristoff said to me, "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Harpa POV

I stretched my arms out and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the grandfather clock in my bedroom. It was only 3 am, and I could not go back to sleep. I tossed and turned until I finally decided I had to go do something _productive. _I jumped out of the bed and put on my pink slippers and a long blue dress. I quickly left the room and closed the door. I was kind of excited to go snoop around the castle because there was so much to see. I decided to walk down some halls and up some staircases. My plan was to first get an idea of the castle, then go back to interesting rooms. As I walked around I saw a room with many paintings, and I planned on going back to that. As I walked door the red-carpeted hallways I saw a room with light coming from it. I touched the doorknob, and I instantly felt cold. I opened the door to see some boy. I said, "What are you doing?" He looked at me and said, "Playing around with my powers." I looked around the room and saw snow and ice, everywhere. I said, "Are you Elsa's son?" He turned around and looked at me, he stated, "Yeah, are you one of the twins?" I nodded and he just shrugged. He then said, "I guess we are cousins?" I nodded again. He finally said, "Want to do something fun?" I said, "Yes, this place is so boring!" He smiled and he said, "Follow me." He ran down the hall and I followed. He whispered, "Do you want to get back at Anna and Kristoff?" I said, "Definitely." We continued until we were outside their bedroom door. He said, "I'm going to make it snow in their bedroom. He sneaked in and soon I could see through the crack in the door that it was starting to snow! I started to laugh, and the he led me to Mats room. He said, "How about him?" I nodded even more; this was so far the best day ever. I just remembered I had to ask him his name, so I said, "Wait what is your name?" He seemed so focused, than he said, "Roar, and I know your name is Harpa." I smiled; finally someone didn't call me Heidi. Roar said, "Let's go back to my room." We ran back down the hall and I watched him freeze water and other things. Soon at around 4 we heard somebody scream. I totally forgot about the snow. Soon I could hear Kristoff's heavy feet pound the floor and he barged right into the room. He yelled, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? MAT, ANNA AND I WERE TRYING TO GET OVER LAST NIGHT AND YOU DO THIS? WE COULD HAVE DIED." Sassily I said, "But you didn't." That made him get even madder, his face grew red, and he said, "THAT IS IT! YOU HAVE BEEN SO DISRESPECTUFUL AND RUDE THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Soon Mats ran in and said, "Father, look what she did!" Roar calmly said, "Shut-up Mats no one likes you." I laughed, and said, "Well…bye!" I dashed out of the room, followed by Roar. Kristoff started to run after me, but I was way to fast. I began to run faster and faster until I was close to the entrance of the castle. Soon I burst out and kept on running and running. I lost Kristoff but Roar was still by my side. We continued to run until I was out of breath. We settled in a tree very close to the woods when I said, "Has Kristoff and Mats always been like that?" Roar said, "No, not even close. No offense but ever since you two came they have been rotten. Kristoff was always a nice guy, and Mats was a happy-go-lucky kid. Mats and I were friends but when I saw him say mean stuff to your face I just stopped talking to him." I nodded and I said, "Do you know what they did when we were stolen at first?" Roar explained, "Kristoff ran all over the kingdom. He searched for weeks and weeks on end, he even had the trolls look everywhere for you two. Also, I know for a fact he was planning on having his family meet you, but now he wants you two to calm down."

Anna POV

I woke up and felt really, really cold. I looked up and saw **snow. **I shook Kristoff and said, "Honey, look it is snowing!" He opened his eyes and gasped, then he charged out of the room. I groaned, day after day it was always a constant battle with the twins. I got out of my bed and walked into our guest room. I put on the fire place and started to think…

_**FLASHBACK TO WHEN ANNA WAS PREGNANT WITH THE TWINS:**_

_I wondered how I was going to tell Kristoff I was pregnant. I was in the grand dining room thinking and thinking. I felt so ashamed, so stupid. We were only together for a year and I was already pregnant. I could just see the future, Kristoff would get mad and leave me. I paced back and fourth. No one knew I was pregnant except for the castle nurse and some doctors. I needed to figure out how to tell him, and I also needed to figure out how to tell Elsa. Elsa was pregnant as well with she thought was a baby boy. I could not contain her excitement and started to walk faster and faster. She decided she was going to have to tell him today since she was already about 2 months along. I decided to go tell Anna, then the trolls for more advice on how to tell Kristoff. I walked into Elsa's room and said, "E I got to tell you something." Elsa waddled out and sat on the bed. She was 7 months along and said, "Sure." I awkwardly sat next to her and said, "I have to tell you something about Kristoff and I. Elsa said, "What about you two?" I quickly stammered, "Impregnantwithisbaby." She said, "Anna, slow down." I calmly said, "I'm pregnant." Elsa jumped up and said, "Wow, Anna that is wonderful! Does he know?" I looked down and said, "No." Elsa said, "You should got tell him he deserves to know and besides he will find out soon enough. I nodded and started to make my way out. I went to the royal stables and grabbed my horse. Once I was ready, we were off. Soon, we arrived at where the trolls lived. I got off my horse and said, "Hi, everyone I need some help." Soon the ground began to shake and the rocks started to thrash around and roll on the floor. Soon, they began to pop open. Bulda said, "Hello Anna darling! We have missed, so much! How are you and Kristoff!" I blushed and said, "Very well actually, ummmm I have to ask you something." Bulda said, "Anything." I took a deep breath and counted to 3._

_1… I can do this_

_2… I can't do this_

_3… I must do this _

"_I'm…I'm __pregnant__." Bulda looked surprised, then a huge smile grew on her face. She shouted, "Hooray! I'm so happy for you two, my little Kristoff is truly all grown up!" Bulda started to dance and sing, soon the trolls quieted down. I said, "I need to tell him, but I just don't know how." Bulda said, "How about you tell him tonight, over dinner or something like that." I got up from the ground and said, "Thanks! I really love you guys, bye!" I started to walk over to my horse, I was feeling confident._

_Once I was home I told the cook to make a nice meal for Kristoff and I. Soon when it was time for dinner I said, "Kristoff I have to tell you something." He bit into a piece of bread and said, "Anything." I looked down at my shoes, the ceiling. I started to ramble and soon he said, "What did you want to tell me?" I then mentally told myself to just say it. Quickly, I was saved by the waiter bringing over our meals. Kristoff said, "Anna… what were you going to say?" I started to sweat but I finally was able to say, "I'm pregnant!" Kristoff froze, he just stared into space. He said, "What?" I stammered, "Pregnant." He quickly said, "With my baby?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Seriously?" Soon he got up from the table. I was starting to feel very emotional, I knew he would hate me. He then ran over to me and gave me a big hug, he whispered into my ear, "I am going to be a father." From that moment on I knew Kristoff was the right ne for me. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK :D**_

Soon Kristoff came into the room. He put his head in his hands, and sighed. I said, "So…" He said, "I just don't know anymore. Should I let them go back to Hans, or should I try harder?" I said, "Do you remember when I told you about them?" Kristoff nodded and smiled, he said, "Yes, I do." I then said, "Do you remember what you said?" Kristoff repeated the line, "I am going to be a father?" I said, "That's the one! You see Kristoff, you were meant to be their father not Hans. I think it is time we bring him back to his kingdom." Kristoff stammered, "But if I did they would hate me even more! Especially Heidi who I know is out to get me." I said, "Well lets think about it, ok? Also she needs to learn we are her family and you have to admit it was pretty funny waking up in snow. Roar is probably he first real friend, and don't push her." Kristoff nodded and said, "Thanks, I feel better now."

LATER THAT NIGHT HARPA POV

I was busy sitting in my room. I sneaked back into the castle and I was awaiting dinner, soon I heard a loud knock on the door. I said, "Who is it?" The person said, "The maid, and it is time for dinner Ms. Heidi." I yelled, "It is HARPA!" I opened up the door and walked to the dining room. This time it was only Mats, Anna and Kristoff. I said, "Where is Anders?" Anna said, "He is with Roar at the ice palace." I quietly said o, and sat down next to Anna again. During the appetizer Anna said, "So how do you like the castle?" I said, "Its big and pretty." Anna smiled, that was the first time I said anything nice to her. Anna was beginning to be kind of ok, but Mats and Kristoff I decided to still be nasty with. Mats shot at me, "It was nice waking up to snow." I glared at him and said, "Well I'm not saying I am part of this family but if I was Roar is closer a brother to me then you ever will be." That shut him up. The rest of the dinner was silent and every time Kristoff or Mats said something I would quickly shoot it down. Towards the end dinner was a mess, and Kristoff said, "Harpa, I'm telling you this now that you can only see Hans twice a week." I gasped and said…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9-

HARPA POV

"WHAT?!" I stared right at him then at Anna. I said, "But why?" Kristoff said, "Because, he is a criminal a thief, I can't risk having you talk to him he is just to evil." I spat back, "To evil, are you serious? At least he didn't stab he or drag me out by my arm or" Kristoff cut me off and said, "Heidi I love you, I can't let you see him anymore. Soon we are going to ship him off to the Southern Isles." I slowly got up and walked out. I thought,

_I can't cry anymore, I just can't. _

KRISTOFF POV

I said, "Mats you are excused." I watched him as he got up, and left the room silently. I said, "Anna, I think it is time they meet the trolls." Anna had a puzzled look on her face. She said, "Are you serious? I think it is really early, to early." I thought about it and said, "How about we let Pabbie talk to her. He could show her the future or something. She needs to know what real love is, not the fake Hans love she has been receiving her entire life!" Anna continued to nod and said, "Now, what about Hans." I honestly had no clue what to do with him. Should I send him back? Or should he stay? I said, "I'm going to go find Pabbie and when I come try and make sure Heidi and Joseff are together." Anna said, "You do realize it is pretty late?" I said, "It is now or never, I have to do something!" Soon I ran outside the castle, I started to run to the barn where I found Sven. I decided to take Sven since he knew the way to the trolls better then I did. Soon we were dashing through the streets. I could not help but think about why I was even letting them see Hans. I should have been stronger and sent him right back to the Isles, or at least have gotten rid of him. Soon enough I was at my real home. I said, "Hi everyone anyone know where Pabbie is?" Soon the rocks began to swirl around and bump about. The first to open was Bulda who said, "KRISTOFF'S HOME!" Soon all the little trolls started to jump on me and when they were quieted down Bulda said again, "I heard the twins are home! I can't wait to meet them! I want to see the little babies whom we have loved for so long!" I nodded and said, "Welll…actually they kind of hate me?" Bulda said, "Why?" I said, "I don't really know, they still think Hans is their real father." Cliff said, "That ugly little son of a…" Bulda shouted, "Cliff! The little trolls." Soon the entire family started to laugh and I did as well. I said, "They really aren't familiar with everything and I'm pretty sure Heidi hates me the most." Bulda said, "Poor girl, she doesn't know what a real family is like!" I said, "I sometimes let her see Hans but he always tells her that we hate her, but I love them, but she just won't listen!" Cliff said, "I think Pabbie could help solve this. Let us go find him." Soon Pabbie slowly rolled towards me and said, "Kristoff, I have heard that you are having trouble with your family. Shall I come see them?" I said, "I don't want you to have to make a trip their, I should bring them here." Pabbie shook his head and said, "No sense in doing that they wont budge I shall come with you." Soon I waved goodbye to the family and Sven licked some of the trolls. I hugged Bulda and Cliff, than I said, "I promise that you can meet them soon, when they are ready."

AT THE CASTLE

HARPA POV

I was told by a servant to go into the great ballroom. I was so bored since Anders was exploring the castle while Roar was sent back to the ice palace until I was, "under control." I decided that since I was rebellious I might as well explore. I started to run through the halls, I wanted to find the picture gallery. As soon as I found it I opened the door and walked in. I stared at what was on the wall, I could not believe the time, imagination, and effort it took to make these. Soon I could hear someone calling, "Ms. Heidi, where are you!" I huffed then quietly walked out. Soon I started to run back to the ballroom and in the process I yelled, "HARPA NOT HEIDI!" I was starting to run faster, and faster until I hit into somebody. I flew back and said, "Ummm…. Sorry?" The person said, "Its fine." I glanced up and saw Kristoff, he said, "Want some help?" I quickly said, "No I'm fine." He patiently said, "Go into the ballroom." I walked into the room and saw Anders, Anna, and a rock in the room. I said, "Is this some type of joke?" Soon though the rock popped open and a troll appeared. I gasped and said, "What are you?" The thing said, "Pabbie, a wise troll." I continued to nod and stare at the creature. It looked so wise, and so calm as well. The troll said, "Kristoff and Anna you can leave now, I need to show them something." The troll said, "Children I need to show you something about Hans." Soon he moved his hands and a picture appeared. He said, "Watch." Soon a young girl appeared she looked very pretty and like me. She was dancing with a man, who looked like Hans. I stared at the picture and soon I could see them dancing together, they looked so happy. Soon, he proposed to the girl and they walked up to what looked like Elsa. Quickly they got very mad and ice started to fill the land. I was mesmerized, soon I could see Hans about to kiss the young girl. He was inches away from her mouth when he backed away. He got rid of the fire and locked her in a big room. I could feel the tears sting my eyes when he soon approached the girl who looked like Elsa. He had a huge sword in his hand, and he swung down at her. Soon the pictures stopped and I said, "What? What happened next?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 10

Harpa POV

Pabbie said, "Well soon the girl was able to save her sister and save Arrendelle." I said, "So what happened to that man?" Pabbie said, "Well he is in prison as we speak." I looked around the room Anders was shocked just as I was. I gasped, I needed to think. This was so unreal, I could not figure out who the liar was. I felt as if the walls were shrinking in, and it suddenly was getting insanely hot. I said, "So Hans is evil…" Pabbie nodded, he was about to say something but I didn't care. I needed to go think, I was so confused and afraid. I needed to go to the palace library. Soon I said, "I have umm… I a… have to leave." Soon I dashed out of the door and ran through the halls. Luckily I was able to locate the library. Soon, when I was in I started to look among the books. There were **just so many titles. **I was trying to think,

_Where was my father, I mean Hans from again?_

_What place was he really born in, it was the northern… no Southern Isles! _

_Was Uncle Linus really his brother, or was he fake as well?_

Soon I found the _s_ section and began to search through the titles. I found this one book, it looked new and it was called, "The Southern Isles & Surrounding Enclaves." I flung the book off the shelf and some other books as well about the past royal families and the agriculture and traditions. I opened my first choice and opened up to the first page. It read,

_From the King & Queen,_

_ Please, if you ever see any signs of our son Hans please report it immediately. Recently he lost control of his actions and took it out of the gorgeous sisters of Arrendelle. We have not seen his since the escape, and he really needs to come home. A reward will be given to him. _

I started to flip thought the books where I began to learn about Hans. It turns out he has been plotting a sinister plan to kill the princesses so he would be able to get to the thrown. Then, once he was locked in prison he was able to escape. I just could not believe this, I guess in my heart I always knew Kristoff and Anna were my parents. I soon finished my research and ran down the halls. It was already pretty late at night so I decided just to go to bed. Soon I was able to go into a trance…

…

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE VIOLENCE**

_Where was I? What happened? I looked around, a hard piece of cord was in my mouth and my legs and hands were tied together. I tried to yell, I tried to scream but soon I saw somebody enter the room I was in. Who was it? The person came closer and closer. They had a huge knife in their hand, once they stepped out of the dark shadows. I looked at the face, it was a redheaded man. He stepped closer to me, with the knife in his grip. I started to yell, the blade was inches away from pricking my skin. He let the blade slide down my arm, dropping blood onto the floor. I started to sob and gasp for air. Soon he flicked the blade again, digging under my skin. I started to feel light headed, but he moved the blade to my neck and sliding the cold metal across me. He whispered, "Where is your real father now? Not here, no where. You should have stayed, but now I am never letting you leave." _

**YOU CAN READ NOW**

Soon I started to feel someone shake me. I opened my eyes and I could see Kristoff and Anna by my bed. I yelped and jumped out of my bed, I hid in the corner and started to have a horrible mental break down. Anna said, "What happened? We heard you screaming, and we got up." I stuttered, "I had a nightmare, Hans was about to kill me!" I started to panic, the dream was so real, so vivid. I started to shake and cry, he was inches away from killing me. Kristoff said, "Relax, we are here now and nobody is going to kill you." I shot back, "How do you know, he basically killed Anna if it wasn't for you and that deer and that snowman!" I tried to calm myself down and soon Anna came towards me she said, "Relax, Heidi I know it is so hard for you. Hans seemed so nice then, but he is a liar and a deceiver." I said, "I…I….I am so scared I just I don't know anymore!" Anna touched my hair and said, "You are so strong, so beautiful. Hans just wanted me for royalty unlike Kristoff." I stared at both of them and said, "Well I do look like you two." Then for **the first time in forever** I saw Kristoff smile. He said, "I knew you would understand! I am so proud of you!" He came towards me but I flinched and moved farther away. I was ok if with Anna but Kristoff did stab me… I still didn't trust him that much. I secretly saw him flinch back, and he looked sad. Anna hugged me and said, "We can get rid of him if you want." I said, "Not yet, soon though I'm not ready yet." Anna was hugging he so hard she was pressing on my wound, I flinched and said, "Anna please my arm hurts." She quickly released her grip and said, "Darling, I am so sorry. I just am so happy that you understand now." I then got up and said, "I want to see Hans." Anna said, "I think it is a little bit early for that, how about you rest then we can later ok?"

Kristoff POV

Things were going better, but she still had a fear of me. I decided to go talk to Hans, and maybe even hit him around a little. I felt bad for going behind the twins backs, but Heidi was now kinda scared of him. As I walked into the dugeons I found Han's cell. At first I decided to talk to him. I said, "Hello." He turned around, and he said in a raspy voice, "Where are they, I want to see them." I proudly said, "Well Harpa is now terrified of you?" Hans said louder, "WHAT?" I said, "Yeah, she doesn't love you anymore." Hans said, "Why?" I said, "She had a dream you tried to kill her!"

Hans smirked and said, "She should be afraid of me because the minute I get out I am coming back to get her, and when I meet her again she is going to regret calling you her father!" I said, "There is no way you are leaving the laws, and we might even ship you back to your real home as well." Hans said, "So what was the dream about?" I said, "I don't know, she just said you trying to kill her." Hans said, "Really, don't you think maybe it would make more sense if it was you trying to kill her?" I didn't listen to him, she let Anna give her a hug. I said, "See you when you get shipped back." I pounded up the stairs and went to see where everyone was.

***THE VIOLENCE PARTS WILL BE BLOCKED OFF DO NOT TRY ANYTHING AT HOME CONCERNING THAT DREAM OR ANY OTHER PART OF THIS STORY I AM IN NO WAY RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU DO**

My instagram for Disney:

princessarrendelle


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Harpa POV

Soon Anna went to go find Kristoff, and I just stayed on my spot on the bed. Soon the little girl Silia came into the room. I just stared at her, she was my little sister.

**FLASHBACK**

**3****rd**** PERSON **

"Daddy! Daddy! Do you know what I really want for Christmas?" Hans said, "What do you want my little girl?" Harpa rocked back and fourth on her feet, she said, "A little sister! I really want to play with her, and read to her and draw with her! I would always take care of her I promise!" Hans kneeled down and said softly, "I'm sorry my little girl, but I can't get you a little sister." Harpa said, "But why not?" Hans said, "Because, all I need are my two little angles!" Hans then scooped her up and threw her in the hair. As he threw her up, she started to giggle and squirm. As she was laughing she said, "Put me down please!" Hans then caught her and gave her a hug. He said, "I love you and your brother and I will never ever leave you two."

Harpa POV

I said to the little girl, "Hi." The little girl said back, "Hi Hi-deee." I chuckled and said, "Do you know that I am your big sister?" Silia smiled and said, "I know! When mama said I was getting a big sister I started to jump up and down and up and down like this!" Soon she started to jump up and down and when she got tired she jumped onto the bed and said, "Mama also said I was getting another older brother, but that made me mad. Mats is always being mean to me!" I laughed again and said, "Well I'm your sister now, and I am not mean." Then Silia hugged me, she said, "Sisters forever?" I nodded and said, "Forever sisters." Soon Anna and Kristoff came back and I could see how happy they were. When Anna saw me holding Silia, she said, "I never thought I would see this!" Slowly her eyes turned glassy and she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Anders POV

**I never wrote in his before I hope you would like it**

Last night I could hear Harpa screaming, she just would not stop. Soon I heard Anna and Kristoff get up to comfort her, so I tried to go back to sleep. When I woke up again, the castle was silent. I really wanted to go find Roar, so I went into his room. Luckily he was there so I said, "Hey, wanna do something?" Roar looked at me and said, "Sure, want to go prank somebody?" I nodded and said, "Sure, how about Matts again." Roar said, "How about we find him, and we throw hard and cold snow balls at him?" I stated, "Yeah, he is such a palace brat, so he deserves something." We ran around the castle searching and searching for him. We finally found him in the gardens outside. It was really cold, and it was starting to snow. Mats was busy drawing something or reading. Roar whispered, "Let's hide behind that tree." We quietly went behind the tree and Roar whispered again, "Ready?" I whispered back, "Go for it." Roar started to create in the air some time of snow ball, slowly it began to form and he threw it at Mats. It hit him right in the back, hard. Mats quickly turned around and yelled, "Who did that?!" We both started to laugh and I said, "Again." Then Roar started to create a bigger snowball that he threw might at his stomach. It hit him so hard it made him fall backwards, and he yelled out again, "Who is there? I am a child from the royal family and so help me I could get you executed!" I could not help but laugh, and laugh. He was going to get me executed? We were laughing so hard we did not notice Mats come up to us. He said, "Hey, you know you should not have done that." I snapped back, "Really, what could you do." Mats smirked and said, "Get Hans killed, you know I could say that one day Heidi went down secretly to see him. As she was there, Hans hit her harder in her arm causing her pain." He looked strait at me and said again, "Or maybe I could say that I know his plan his to escape, Kristoff and Anna always listen to me." Roar shot back, "You wouldn't dare, you are such a liar!" Mats said, 'Try me." Soon he began to run, but Roar was to fast and he shot a huge snowball at him, causing him to fall down. We ran up to Mats, and Roar then started to shoot up huge icicles from the ground. I yelled, "ROAR CALM DOWN!" Roar then stopped the huge icicles and said, "I need to control my anger, I just get so fired up I just can't stop." Mats then turned onto his back and said, "I'm so sorry! I won't tell them! Just please stop!" Roar said, "How can we believe you?" Mats said, "Trust me, I am your brother isn't that good enough I promise I wont tell them."

_If only Anders and Kristoff knew that secretly Mats had his fingers crossed._

My instagram:

Princessarrendelle


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Harpa POV

The next morning:

Luckily, I didn't have any terrifying nightmares. As soon as I got up I realized I could see Hans today, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I stretched and threw on a dark blue dress, with a cute gold embroidery. Once I was ready I went down the palace stairs and saw that only Anna was present. I said, "Umm… Anna?" She looked at me and said, "Yes, Heidi?" I stammered, "I don't know if I want to see Hans today," Anna nodded and said, "Its ok, I understand how scary that dream most have been so you don't need to visit him." I smiled and felt relieved. Throughout the morning I could not stop thinking about how he could come get me, or hurt me. I started to grow nervous, I ran to Anna and said, "I think I might see Hans today." Anna looked worried and said, "Kristoff just went to tell him you weren't coming, but if you really and I mean really want to visit him then you can." Soon Anna sent two guards to escort me down to Han's holding cell. As I walked down the stairs I was terrified of what would happen. Soon, the guard undid the lock and opened a door, then he had to unlock another door and we were able to get in. I stared at Hans in the corner of his cell, where he was _crying. _I squeaked, "Hans?" He slowly turned around to look at me and said, "Harpa!" He said, "Come." I ran in and gave him a hug, he said, "I missed you two so much. Anders never comes to visit, and the only people I really get to ever see is my care taker, Kristoff, and you. I said, "Well, a lot has happened." I started to slowly back at out of the cell. The cell had gray strong metal bars so I could see and talk to him, but I just didn't want to be close to him. He said, "Where are you going?" I said, "Ummm…I prefer to talk outside the cell." He quickly stood up and said, "Why?!" I stuttered, "I don't know, I just do." He started to walk towards me, quickly. He was so fast, and he grabbed my wrist. He said, "Whatever you want to say, you can say right here." I started to panic; soon Kristoff barged in and yelled, "Heidi! Are you alright?" I mumbled, "I don't know." Kristoff barged into the cell and slapped Hans, so he would release his grip. Hans didn't let go, and I started to get extremely scared. Kristoff then hit Hans, but Hans was to fast and jerked me over to the side of the cell. Quickly, Kristoff pushed himself and I outside before Hans could become either more dangerous. Soon the cell was locked, and Hans was still stuck in the cell. I said, "Kristoff, I just want to say something." He nodded and said, "Hans, I will come to visit you but I believe that _they _are my real family. I don't know exactly who and what to trust but I believe them for then I believe you. I also want to say that I am not going by Harpa anymore, I am going by Heidi since I am their child and they picked my name." Hans said, "I raised you, I did everything for you and this is how you treat me? All I ask now is that you come visit me Harpa, so at least I have a shining light in this world." I looked at Kristoff and said, "Ready." He smiled and led me back up to the castle.

That Night

I soon grew very tired and I began to fall asleep…

**VIOLENCE- DO NOT TRY ANYTHING AT HOME CONCERNING THAT DREAM OR ANY OTHER PART OF THIS STORY I AM IN NO WAY RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU DO**

_I was in a big room, and I was tied to a chair. This time my mouth wasn't covered but my arms and legs were tied. I yelled, "PLEASE! HELP!" Soon a man came out and said, "Who is your real father?" I said, "I don't know!" The man said again, "WHO IS YOUR REAL FATHER!" I said, "KRISTOFF!" The man came up to me with a larger knife and said, "I am!" I said, "No! You are not my real father and you never will be!" He took the knife out and said, "You better be careful." He took the knife and swiped it against my skin, and he then dug it right into my wound. I yelped and screamed, then he said, "You are going to die the way your aunt and mother almost died, I am a threat, I will come back… Don't be surprised if I pop up in any other your dreams. _

**VIOLENCE OVER**

Soon I was being shook awake and I shot right up from my bed, I said, "HE HAS TO LEAVE!" Anna said, "We have sent people to the Southern Isles to come get him, it is time he leaves." I started to sob, and I said, "I just can't take it anymore, you are my family not him! I can't live like this anymore!" I jumped up from my bed and ran down the palace halls, I heard people yell my name but I just didn't care. I fled the palace as I ran and ran. I found the stables and put on some winter clothes over my sleeping gown. I found Lemon and said, "Come on!" I got my horse, and I knew I wasn't going to leave Arrendelle I just needed some space. We galloped through the meadows and the forest. Soon we came by a hill, where we stopped to rest. I was able to see Merca, and I just continued to gaze at the little town. I wished I never left, I wish I was back in my old home living my other life. I sat on the ground and sobbed a little bit, but then I got up. I decided that I show go back because if I didn't then I would never be able to leave. I got back on my horse and we galloped through the meadows. I looked at the snow on the ground, and some animals who were out grazing. Once we were near the castle I got off my horse and led him to the barn. Soon, the guards saw me and brought me back inside. One of them said, "You need to stop running, and the Southern Isles royal family is here."

I said, "What? How is that possible?" The guard spoke, "A while ago the royal court called for the Southern Isles representatives to come so they could investigate Hans. More importantly, you are to be sent to the study room until you are allowed to see him again." The guard put me in the study room, I was bored at first until Roar, Mats, Silia, and Anders came. As soon as Mats came in he took Silia's hand and brought her over to the corner of the room. She was to fast, and she ran over to me and said, "Hi Hi-deee!" I picked her up and said, "Hello my silly Silia!" She began to giggle and mutter my words over and over again. Roar said, "So, now what do we do, this whole case thing could take hours! And they probably won't even get through it all!"

Instagram:

princessarrendelle


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Harpa POV

4 hours Later

Soon a guard opened the door to our room and said, "Your parents would like to see the twins." We walked down the halls until we came upon another big room. We entered, and sat behind a big table. Kristoff said, "Hans has been accused of so many things, that everyone decided it would be best if he was brought to the Southern Isles." I said, "Will we ever see him again? Or is he gone forever?" Kristoff said, "Well, you won't be able to see him for some time, but you will get to visit him sometime again." I nodded my head, and sighed a sign of relief. I was just starting to accept that this was my family, and Hans just ruined it. I silently forgave him for breaking up our family, and I bravely said, "If I have permission may I see him one last time, just to say goodbye." Kristoff was about to say no, but then he said, "Fine." Kristoff then went up to get the guards to bring him in. After a few minutes. Hans trudged in slowly and miserably sat down. I couldn't help but stare at him. His dark brown dyed hair was only a memory, his strong personality was weakened, and his smile had faded.

**(Note: Joseff is Anders- recently I haven't said that his name was Anders but now it is Joseff because Anna and Kristoff gave him the name Joseff). **

When he saw Joseff and I he smiled and said, "Harpa and Anders I am so sorry for everything I have done and committed, please accept my apology." I looked at Anders, and I whispered into his ear, "Let us just accept it, ok?" We both said, "We accept your apology." Then I added, "Hans, you will always be one of the nicest and kindest people I have ever met. I know you have done some things, but you did raise us and I will always thank you for that." Then Joseff added, "Hans, exactly what she said. I will always remember you as a kind man, not a mean one." Hans smiled warmly and said, "I remember when you two were little, and how you always wanted a proper and complete family. Now, you finally have one and please visit me when you are older. I would love to see how you have changed and matured, and remember we are a family." I nodded with tears in my eyes and said, "I love you." Joseff said, "Yes, Hans we love you." Then we all got up and hugged each other all at once. Hans whispered into my ear, "I love you two." Then the guards said, it is time to go. Soon, we were all lead out of the room together. The head guard said, "By orders of the Southern Isles family we are to bring him back with no breaks so we will be on our way." I started to tear up even more, I knew that my family was in Arrendelle but it was so hard to accept everything. Soon when they were boarding the ship I ran into the castle. I started to sprint through hallways and staircases. I kept on going higher and higher into the castle, and I barely even knew any of the rooms. Soon I went into one of the highest rooms and opened up a hue window. From there I could see the ships on the fjord, I started to silently sob as they eventually set sail, taking Hans with them.

**(Hopefully, when I get a drawing pad I will be able to create art, especially for this scene!)**

I broke down crying, but soon I stopped and realized everything was going to be ok. Soon, when I was ready I ran back down through the castle. I said to one of the maids, "Do you know where Anna and Kristoff are?" The maid said, "They are in their room, thinking about the upcoming plans. I believe they wanted to see you though." The maid soon led me to their room and knocked on the door. Anna said, "Come in." I walked in and closed the door behind me. Anna said, "Darling, it must be hard for you right now but I promise it will be better in the end." I sat down next to her and said, "Well you are my family." Anna smiled and Kristoff said, "I know we have had some troubles and I still am sorry for the whole stabbing thing, but I was wondering if you would like to go into the mountains to see Elsa's ice castle. We could take horses, but I just thought it would be something nice to do." I started to feel confused and I said….

**CLIF HANGER**

**So sorry for all the notes but since it is WINTER VACATION- I will be able to update a lot and everyone HAPPY HOLIDAYS/MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HANUKKAH (even though it passed) also please post a comment of THIS STORY do you want Heidi to say yes to going with Kristoff or no? **

Instagram: princessarrendelle


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Harpa POV

I said, "When would this happen?" He said, "Maybe in a week or so, after all this starts to calm down." I nodded and began to feel uneasy. Would this be a good idea, or a bad one? All these questions flowed into my mind. I said, "I will think about it, but I really don't know yet." Kristoff said, "Take your time, when you are ready you will know it." I knew they were both disappointed, but I could not give them an answer on the spot. I just wasn't ready for a commitment I could not keep. I was aloud to leave the room, so I sauntered around the castle. I decided to go find Joseff and tell him about Kristoff's idea. As I was walking and think I hit into someone, _hard. _I fell down and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I opened my eyes and saw Matts looking at me. He said, "Oh Heidi, sorry." He then continued walking without even looking at me. I could not help but think about how annoying, rude, and cruel Matts was. I soon got up and continued walking, eventually I found Joseff in the grand dining room, eating. I said, "Joseff, Kristoff asked me to go to Elsa's ice castle but I am so conflicted." Joseff said, "You should go, we both have to get Hans off of our mind." I nodded and said, "But what if he stabs me?" Joseff began to laugh and said, "Heidi, get over it. He made a mistake, we all do." I said, "You are right, as usual but it is so hard to trust somebody again. We literally gained two siblings and two parents." Joseff said, "Yeah but Matts is so damn pathetic." I looked right into his eyes and said, "He has been even worse lately, I think he hates you and Roar." Joseff said, "Don't go by him, he just wants to make up some lies so we could leave the castle. He wants all the attention, he even takes the attention from Silia." I spoke, "I know, its probably hard on him to." Soon a maid opened the door and said, "Heidi, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff would like to speak to you." Soon the maid and I walked through the halls and into the sitting room. I sat down on a comfy chair as Kristoff spoke, "Heidi, if you want to go to Elsa's ice castle we have to go in to days. You see, next week I am needed for a very important Hans investigation so we would have to go soon. I understand now if you don't want to go, but….." I quickly interrupted and said, "I'll go." Anna perked up, "You will go?" I said, "Sure, I don't mind." Anna jumped up and ran over to me, giving me a hug. She squealed and said, "Things might begin to work out around here! I am so, so proud of you!" I smiled and said, "What do I have to do?" Kristoff said, "Nothing, I will take care of everything. All you have to do is pack a small little bag with whatever you want, and you should also pack a few outfits." Anna jumped up again and said, "I will help her, I already bought her so much clothes!" Soon Kristoff got up, and I felt that I should give him a hug. I quickly decided not to, it was to soon for that. Anna pranced upstairs and I followed her. Once we entered the room she began to throw things into a bag. She would take one of my new dresses and stare at it until she decided it would be worthy enough for me to wear. It no time everything was packed, so I moved onto my own little bag. I put in a small notebook and some inked pens, I also put in the scarf Hans bought me because I just wanted to have a piece of my regular life with me as well. I soon was ready and it was already late I said goodnight to Anna and went into my bed. I fell asleep, and I had a dream…

_Where was I? I looked around and all I could see were some tall trees. I ran throughout the forest and everything looked familiar. I soon was able to see the hill, where I know I have been. I ran to the top of the hill and saw a golden and orange trail of lights. It then hit me, it was the night Hans was taken and I was now part of a new family. I ran and ran, until I could see the scene unfold. This time I could see clearly the part where Kristoff slashed me with the knife. I could not take my eyes off the horror. I fell back onto the ground, this was all so surreal. _

_I was beginning to wake up…_

I woke up, and this time it was morning. My head hurt from the terrifying dream, but I ignored it. I got up and put on my clothes for the day. I ran down the huge staircase and into the dining room. I entered and saw Kristoff, Anna and Matts. I said, "Good morning everyone, where is Joseff?" Anna said, "He is with Roar, probably flirting with some village girls." Kristoff said, "Well, we Bjorgman men are good with the ladies." Anna rolled her eyes and said, "No, you aren't." She smiled and said, "So, Heidi are you excited for the trip?" Matts immediately cut in and said, "What trip?" I said, "Well, Kristoff is taking me to Elsa's castle." Matts immediately snapped at me and said, "How stupid, father has taken me there like a million times, and since when have you started to call yourself Heidi? I thought you thought Hans was your father." I was taken back by his words I started to feel tears form and I said to Anna, "May I please be excused?" Anna nodded and I jumped up and ran out.

Anna POV

As soon as Heidi was gone I said, "Matts! What have you done!" Kristoff said, "Matts I have had it with you and your games. Heidi and Joseff are apart of our family, and they will always will be. You keep on making them mad and grow even farther apart!" Kristoff soon got up from the table, and I followed. I then turned to Matts and said, "Matts, you have always been so good but now I am disappointed in you."

IMPORTANT:

Hello everyone thanks for all the reads! I have to ask you something that is that I need some more ideas for the story. One is that I think Anna and Kristoff may have another baby, but I don't really know about that yet. I would like at least 6 comments before I update again because I want some ideas. I hope you all also have a wonderful holiday-and I know you are all happy because Anna and Kristoff are going to bond!

Instagram: princessarrendelle


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE TRIP

Kristoff's POV

"Anna, what if I mess up? What if I make a mistake, what if she continues to hate me? What if…" Anna barged in and said, "Kristoff, relax! You are going to do fine, just don't make her angry or mad. I believe in you, and remember she said yes to this not, we didn't force her." I nodded and sat down on our bed. I spoke, "I can't believe this is going to happen, ever since she came into the castle she hated me. You are so much better at this kind of emotional stuff." A small smile appeared on Anna's face and she said, "Well, I was once an emotional teenager like her." I laughed lightly and said, "True." Anna then sat next to me and said, "Kristoff, you are ready for this. I'm sure after this trip she will like you so much more." I then said, "Thanks Anna, now I better go to sleep. Hopefully everything will work out." Anna yawned, and then I kissed her lightly. She soon got into bed and I followed.

THE MORNING

Harpa POV

I woke up, and put on my winter clothes. Today was the day, the day I was facing a big fear of mine. I slowly took my small little bag and went down the stairs into the dining room. Luckily only Anna was there so I sat down across from her. I said, "Good morning Anna." She looked at me and said, "Morning! Are you excited for your trip?" I said, "Yes." She nodded and as I looked at her I noticed how her beautiful green eyes looked almost like my pretty blue ones. I then said, "What time are we leaving at?" Anna said, "In about 20 minutes." I nodded and ate some bread cakes that were on the table. I then drank some water and ate some fruit as well. I quickly finished and Anna said, "Kristoff's sled should be outside the castle, so you can go meet him now." I left the table, and Anna followed. Once I was outside a cold blast of air hit my face, and I grew nervous. Kristoff came up to me and said, "Are you ready?" I squeaked back, "Yes." Then, Kristoff kissed and hugged Anna while I went up to Roar and Joseff. I said, "Bye Joseff and Roar, ill see you soon." I hugged Joseff, and then he said, "Bye sis, be carefull." Soon Kristoff came up to me and said, "Let's go now." I got into the sled and I made sure there was a gap between Kristoff and I. Soon the reindeer (who was Sven's baby named Stein) began to pull and I waved to everybody. Soon we slowly were leaving the village and things grew awkward. Kristoff said, "So, do you enjoy the castle?" I simply replied, "Yes."

Then more awkard silence, I said, "So when will I get to meet my grandparents?" The color in Kristoff's face drained and he said, "Actually, Anna's parents died in a shipwreck and I am a orphan, I didn't really know my parents." I immediately felt horrible, I just asked a depressing question. I decided to then ask another question, I said, "Does Elsa only have one child?" Kristoff quickly answered, "No, she also has two daughters, one is a year older then you while the other is a year younger. She also has a son who is around Silia's age." I nodded and said, "How come they never are at the castle?" Kristoff spoke, "They switch between their fathers castle and our castle. There are so many kids running around it gets confusing." Soon more silence came and I watched Stein run. Kristoff then said, "Have you ever been into the mountains?" I answered, "Only once a few years ago. Hans was always over protective of us and never let us have any freedom." Kristoff said, "Sorry for asking, I didn't mean to bring him up." I said, "It's fine, I am beginning to get over it." More silence came so I kept on asking questions. I soon learned that he was raised by trolls, he used to be shy, and he met Anna at a store in the mountains. Kristoff soon asked me, "So Heidi I have a few questions for you. One of them is would you rather be called Harpa or Heidi. Anna and I don't mind which name you chose, as long as your happy." I thought for a second, and said, "I like being called Heidi, Harpa is a beautiful name but it brings back the memories of the past." I could see Kristoff smile and he said, "You know, I picked out that name." He looked very happy and I said, "So what is you other question?" Kristoff said, "Oh right ummm… so how when would you like to be properly introduced to the kingdom, because we were planning on having a big celebration a huge ball." I quickly said, "I can't wait to meet the kingdom, and I think a ball would be so much fun!" Kristoff laughed and said, "When I went to my first ball with Anna everything went wrong. I stepped on her feet constantly and I even ripped her dress. It was so embarrassing, but being the amazing person she is she **let it go**." I laughed and said, "She is a very nice person." Soon I began to think, I was enjoying myself. Kristoff didn't seem like a horrible person, he actually seemed very kind. I said out of the blue, "Why is Matts so rude?" I quickly covered my mouth and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Kristoff said, "Matts has always been a quite child to begin with, and now he is jealous because of you two. He is having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he is not the oldest.

Now, Roar is happy because Joseff is one of his first real palace friends." I nodded and said a question I couldn't wait to ask, "Why did you never tell him about us?" Kristoff took a while to answer and he slowly said, "As soon as you two were stolen Anna and I could not do anything. We were so sad, and we blamed ourselves constantly. It was getting so bad we wouldn't eat, but then Elsa convinced us to have another child. She told us one day we would get you back, but we should have another kid. As soon as Matts was born Anna would cry because she missed you two, we then decided not to tell Matts because we didn't want him to become depressed like we were." For some reason I didn't like his answer, I spoke, "So you didn't think we were important enough to tell your son?" Kristoff immediately said, "No! That is not true at all! We realize now that, that was a stupid mistake and we should have told him. As soon as you were gone I followed Hans, Elsa sent out all of the palace guards to comb the land. We searched and searched. Every single day for a month strait I would take out a reindeer and run to every part of down. Also, a few days ago when Hans was under arrest he told us that he was planning on only stealing Joseff but he ended up with both of you. He felt that he deserved every piece of joy in our lives." I gasped at the information, and more silence came. After almost a hour Kristoff said, "So, do you want to do something fun? It is getting late and we need to pull over and camp." I said, "Sure." Once Kristoff took everything off the sled he told me, "I am taking things off the sled to make everything lighter. We are going to go really fast until we come to a small separation between the cliffs. Since we gained so much speed we are going to be able to jump over the trench. " I nodded and smiled, this was going to be fun.

Soon the sled began to gain speed. The pieces of snow were moving quickly, and the sled was hurtling across the ground. I was soon able to see the cliff in my line of vision, and Kristoff yelled, "Get ready! Hold on!" I held onto the edge of the sled, and we began to pick of even more speed. Soon we were soaring over the ground, I threw my hands up in the air, and yelled. It literally felt like I was flying. Soon, we were at the other side of the mountain and fell off the sled into the snow. Kristoff fell into the snow as well and said, "Did you have fun?" I said, "Fun? Fun? I have never had this much fun in my entire life! Thanks you so much _papa!_" I immediately put my hand over my mouth; I just called him my papa, my dad! I soon stammered, "Sorry, I didn't mean papa! I meant Kristoff!" My cheeks flushed with red and Kristoff smiled.

Kristoff POV

I asked, "Did you have fun?" Heidi said, "Fun? Fun? I have never had this much fun in my entire life! Thanks you so much _papa!_" I immediately thought, she just called me her father, she really does love me.

**Note: please comment what you want to happen next. I would like around 5 comments and everyone have a VERY MERRY CHRITSMAS EVE &CHRISTMAS! (happy holidays :D) There is like a 50% chance I will update tomorrow. Also, pray for everyone who can't have a fancy Christmas or holiday! :D ily**

**I just wanted to also add something about copy right which is:**

**Copyright Protection**

Your work is under copyright protection the moment it is created and fixed in a tangible form so that it is perceptible either directly or with the aid of a machine or device. The moment you write it, paint it, or put it on the internet, your work is copyright protected.

copyright protection covers literary, artistic, and musical works.

**SO I OWN THIS ENTIRE STORY, NO COPYING! The sentence above is the 3****rd**** point (**There are three types of protection for intellectual property) **I found all this information at this link: . **

Instagrams:

princessarrendelle

moana_princess (I help people on this one)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harpa POV

I immediately said, "Oh no, sorry Kristoff… I just…" Kristoff quickly said, "I knew you would come around Heidi, I juts knew it." I glanced up at Kristoff and I could see that he was smiling. I couldn't believe that I was getting used to my new family, it was really happening. Soon, we went back to the place we put down our supplies. It was getting colder, so Kristoff made a fire. Eventually, I was warm again. Kristoff was busy cooking something so I decided to feed Stein. I gave him carrots, which he choked down quickly. I began to pet him, and he was so warm and furry. I laughed when he nuzzled me, and then Kristoff said, "Everything is ready to eat." I sat down on the ground and Kristoff passed me some thing that looked like a chicken. He said, "Its chicken, I was just cooking it." I then took a huge bite out of the chicken, and I soon discovered that I was really hungry. I continued to eat until their was nothing left, next I took a sip out of the tea that was in a keg. Kristoff said, "We should arrive at the castle tomorrow, and if you want we can sleep over or travel at night." I nodded and said, "It doesn't matter to me, but I am tired so I am going to sleep." Kristoff yawned and tended to the fire. Soon my eyelids were getting heavy and I was fast asleep.

Morning

Heidi POV

I started to wake up, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was still pretty cold, but I was getting a little bit warmer. I noticed that I was the first one awake, so I decided that I should go find some breakfast for us. Maybe, I would be able to take Kristoff's ice pick and maybe catch a winter rabbit. **(Keep in mind that it is now around mid-January, and the story began in late December) **Soon, an even better idea popped into my head. I decided to wake up Stein, so I could travel more distance faster. I quickly got onto his back, and I steadied myself. Stein started at a steady paste, I wanted to not travel far because I knew for sure I would get lost. We started to look around and soon enough I saw some creature. It began to run so we followed. Stein was going so fast, my vision was blurred and I yelled, "Stop! Stein STOP!" He quickly jolted to a stop, and I fell off. I landed in a snow bank and my head was throbbing. I put a hand to my head and then saw that I was bleeding. I soon couldn't keep my eyes open, I was slipping into some sort of sleep.

Kristoff POV

Soon, I started to wake up. I looked around and saw that Heidi was gone. I jumped up, how long have I been sleeping? I looked around again, Stein was gone as well. I began to yell, "HEIDI! HEIDI!" No answer. I kept on yelling, no answer. I decided that I needed to go find them; my ice pick ax was gone. Now all I had was some food, a keg of water and tea, some rope, and knives. I began to think, what if someone from the Southern Isles stole them? I soon began to run, I yelled out "Heidi" multiple times but no answer. Eventually I noticed that I was walking in a circle. My mind pondered, maybe I should go back to Arrendelle and start a search party. I was getting tired and slowly the hours ticked by. Soon I came by a hill, which I walked to the top of. I was able to see the stream and some rocks. I knew my sled was really close to the riverbanks. As I looked around I could see some tracks of some sort. I quickly walked down the hill and I began to walk towards the tracks again. I looked at the footprints, and they looked almost like hoofs. I slowly followed the path, but soon it ended. Now I was practically terrified, what if they were dead. I began to yell, "HEIDI!" No answer, not even a sound. I soon heard a loud snort, and I yelled again, "HEIDI!" This time the snort was louder, and fiercer. I tried to follow the sound, and I yelled again, "HEIDI!" I heard another snort and I tried to find the source. Soon I was able to see a reindeer, it was Stein! I ran towards them. I could see that Heidi was snuggled up to Stein, and her head had some blood on it. I carefully ran up to them and took a piece of snow and used it as a damp cloth. The good thing was that the bleeding had stopped, but she was in some sort of sleeping state. I looked at Stein, who had been keeping her warm the entire time. I knew she was still alive because her heart was beating and she was taking soft little breaths. I sat beside her and Stein, waiting for her to awake.

Half Hour Later

Soon her eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful blue eyes. She started to move, and she calmly said to me, "Kristoff, I am so soo-rr-yy." She stuttered on the words, since she was cold. I said, "Don't worry your fine now."

**Hello everyone this was kind of a filler, but whatever! Don't worry in the next chapter or next next chapter they will return to Arrendelle. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas Eve, and CHRISTMAS :D! And if you don't celebrate happy holidays. (I do celebrate ) Finally, don't expect an update tomorrow but you never know :D**


	16. Chapter 16 (new part)

Chapter 16

Heidi POV

Kristoff, Stein, and I decided to wait a few hours until I was ready to continue the journey. Kristoff at first wanted to go home, but I persuaded him that I wanted to see the castle. I also explained what happened, and why I ran off. The more I thought about my actions, the stupider I felt. I mean, it isn't even possible to throw an ice pick ax at a white winter rabbit. Eventually, we made it back to the sled and set fourth.

"So, Heidi…are you sure you feel ok?" I replied, "Yes Kristoff, I do I really do." He said, "Fine, but the minute you look sick we were going back to Arrendelle. Kristoff made me sit in the sled, instead of ride of Stein's back. Slowly we were getting higher and higher into the mountains, and the air was getting finer. I was beginning to feel sick again, but I didn't dare tell Kristoff. Kristoff said to me, "You should drink more water, you will feel better." I began to drink a lot of water, and I instantly felt better. Soon I said, "So are we going all the way to the top of the mountain?" Kristoff said, "Well there is a huge ice staircase so you don't have to actually climb the mountain." I said, "How could someone make that?!" Kristoff said, "I don't know, somehow Elsa did it, but it is amazing." I nodded and asked again, "What are the names of Elsa's daughters?" Kristoff said, "The one who is a year older than you is Alessia and the younger one is Gea. I have to warn you, Gea is extremely shy and Alessia can be pretty wild." I then questioned, "Do they all have ice powers? Or does only Roar have them?" Kristoff answered, "Only Roar has powers."

Slowly I started to grow tired, and Kristoff said we were very close. Soon enough, we came to a huge ice staircase. I quickly jumped out of the sled, and began to run of the stairs. Kristoff yelled, "STOP! Hold on to the banister it is really slippery." As soon as my foot touched the icy light blue step I slipped, and hit my knee. I then slowly took steps, gripping onto the ice banister. The moment was surreal, soon enough Kristoff and I reached the door. Kristoff had Stein wait at the bottom of the stairs, with a huge bag of carrots. Kristoff pushed open the door and yelled, "ELSA?" Soon enough, a girl who was taller then I ran up to me. She was running so fast she slipped and yelled, "HI! I finally get to meet you! You are gorgeous!" The girl was tall with longish dark brown hair and deep light blue eyes. I said, "You must be Alessia!" The girl nodded and said, "Yeah, and you are Heidi!" Soon I could see Elsa come down another ice staircase. She said, "Heidi! Kristoff! I can't believe you finally are here! Gea is being stubborn right now, but Heidi I see that Alessia is already talking to you." Kristoff then said us, "Heidi be careful of your head, I'm just going to talk to Elsa now."

Elsa POV ( I know you all have been waiting for this :D )

Soon enough Alessia was practically dragging Heidi away. I said to Kristoff, "Why does she need to be carefull of her head?" Kristoff said, "She might have gotten hurt along the trip." I gasped and said, "Is she ok?!" Kristoff responded, "Yeah she is fine, but I just want her to be careful." I then asked him, "So how has the trip been going?" Kristoff said, "Actually amazing, I caught her call me papa." I said, "Really?! That is amazing! Anna is going to be so happy, and I know you must be as well!" Kristoff said, "I am thrilled! Finally, she is beginning to like me. Also, I think I might take her to meet the trolls on our way back. I know they can't wait any longer to meet them." I nodded and smiled, then I said, "Its good you two are becoming friends, sadly Roar is starting to become frustrated with his powers." Kristoff said, "Why is he becoming frustrated?" I answered, "Well, he is having a hard time controlling them. Every time he gets mad he destroys something. Now, I have to keep on giving him more help, and Christian is trying to be patient with me but it is hard." My husband, Christian was away in the Southern Isles dealing with the Hans mess. So far a week has gone by, and I struggle without him. Kristoff said, "What is going to happen with Hans?" I slowly spoke, "I don't know, because he is from the Southern Isles this kingdom may set him free. Christian is trying to get them to keep him over there, but we don't know. The Southern Isles royal family decides, not us." Kristoff's face turned pale and he said, "I can't have that man come back after the twins, Heidi has had night mares about him."

Meanwhile…

Harpa POV

Soon Elsa and Kristoff told us to go, so I followed Alessia. She took me into a room with beautiful ice art, she sat down on a rug and I followed. She said, "Hey, sorry if I am a bit crazy, I just am so fascinated by your story!" I laughed and said, "Well, I never really had a friend who is a girl who is around my age." Alessia laughed and said, "So, do you like the family?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I really like everyone. The only problem is Matts, he hurts my feelings." Alessia said, "He hates all of us, especially Roar. Roar is quite a flirt, and Matts is jealous of that." I laughed, and said, "One day I saw Roar trying to talk to some girl, and he got so nervous flurries of ice shot out of his hands." Alessia laughed and said, "He is pretty stupid at times, but he is really kind. My other sister, Gea is really nice to but she is shy." Soon enough we heard a little knock, and Kristoff entered. He said, "It getting late, so Elsa and I think you should probably go into Alessia's room." Once he left, Alessia ran up the ice stairs so quickly, and I being the clumsy person I was slipped multiple times. Alessia tried to help pull me up, but she failed and I would always fall down the stairs again. Once I was finally in her room, Alessia said, "Lets go try to get Gea to say hi." Alessia ran to the next room and pounded on the door. She yelled, "GEA LOOK HEIDI IS HERE!" I said to Alessia, "Be quite, you're so loud." But Alessia being the funny girl she was, she started to hit the door harder and she yelled, "OPEN UP! GEA OPEN! OPEN OPEN OPEN! HEIDI IS HERE!" Soon we heard a girl say, "Alessia please stop." Alessia groaned and said, "Please?" Soon we heard some footsteps, and we heard a faint little click. The girl opened the door, and said, "Hi Heidi." I looked at the girl she had a short brown hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. I said, "Hi Gea." I smiled and she smiled back. Eventually I got her to talk more, and she told me what her life was like. Surprisingly I was open with all the Hans and Kristoff things. They understood me, and they didn't push me to fall right in love with my new family. Then I discovered that is how Roar and I became friends, he never pushed me, he just let me learn to love on my own. I learned that Elsa's entire family usually lives in Arrendelle, but sometimes they wanted space so they would come to the ice castle. Apparently Roar usually always wanted to stay in Arrendelle, so he did.

Morning

In the morning it was time to leave, we were suppose to spend a longer time but they thought it would be best if I went to see a royal doctor to make sure I was ok. Elsa also promised she would come later in the week with the entire family, except for maybe Christian. When we were about to leave I ran up to Alessia and Gea and said, "Bye, you two were so nice to me, I can't wait to see you again." Alessia pulled us all into a huge hug, and then she said, "I promise we will mess with Roar and Joseff when we come to Arrendelle." After I hugged Elsa as well, it was time to go and Kristoff, Stein and I headed down the mountain.

**(Don't worry, Stein was eventually brought into the so he wasn't alone). **

**Special thanks to everyone who suggested ideas for the story!**

**Hi guys, hopefully in the next chapter Heidi will get to meet the trolls ALSO please tell me should Anna have another kid, PLEASE COMMENT HERE OR ON MY INSTAGRAM! **

**Instagram: princessarrendelle **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harpa POV

Soon enough we were in the sled again when Kristoff said, "Heidi, would you mind if we visited my family, if you don't want to its ok." I said, "Sure its fine." We continued to talk for about an hour until we reached a dirt path. I could see little geysers **(the things that shoot up water and steam)** shooting out steam. Kristoff said, "Follow me." He unharnessed Stein and he began to walk. I followed behind him, as we talked down the dirt path Kristoff said, "You remember my family are trolls right?" I nodded as I remembered one of the trolls who came to the caste earlier. Soon enough we came to a grassy area with different size rocks, Kristoff went up to go talk to them while I sat on a grassy log. I could hear him talking to them, and soon enough the ground began to shake and the rocks started to bump around. Soon enough they would pop open and they all cheered when they saw Kristoff. Some of the trolls jumped on him, and I laughed. One of the trolls yelled out, "Congratulations! We heave heard the twins are home!" The other trolls began to cheer again and Kristoff said, "Actually I brought one of them with me, and here she is," I slowly got off the log and walked closer to the trolls.

The trolls kept on yelling things out like, "She is so pretty!" or "She is gorgeous!" or "She looks just like Anna!" I smiled at all the really nice comments, and soon enough little baby trolls came up to me. One of them said, "Hi Heidi." I picked up that troll and smiled, he _was _heavy. Soon other little trolls came up to me while Kristoff talked some of the older and grown up trolls. Soon, a female troll came up to me and said, "Hi dear, I am Bulda and I just want to tell you how happy Kristoff is. He is so proud of you for coming on this little trip of yours, and he really thinks things are getting better." I smiled and said, "Well, it was really hard at first but now that Hans is slowly getting out of my life I think things will get better." Bulda nodded and said, "You really do look like both Anna and Kristoff." I said, "Yeah, I have been told that a lot." Slowly other trolls came up to me and we would talk for a little while. I also played with the younger trolls and they literally adored it. Stein would also give them rides on his back. Kristoff continued to talk to the older trolls until he said, "We should go now, we are suppose to be back by now." I got up, but the little trolls pulled on my dress and started crying. I then got on the ground and said to them, "Don't worry guys, I promise I will come again to see you.

You are all so nice and kind to me. I promise I will come back." They then let go of my dress and I walked towards Kristoff. We were about to leave when some of the teenager girl trolls said, "Heidi! We got found some really pretty flowers!" I went up to them and took a huge bouquet of flowers. I said, "Thanks!" Then once we got back to the sled I gave Stein a flower to munch on and I put the rest in the back of the sled. Kristoff said, "We better hurry, I told Anna we were suppose to be back today." Then Stein started to pull, and we were quickly going down into Arrendelle. We had to go around the fjord and Kristoff told me that when Elsa froze everything, the entire fjord was frozen solid. I looked at the beautiful landscape until we arrived at the castle barn. Kristoff told some of the servants to unpack everything while we went to go find Anna. It was pretty late, and Kristoff and I ran to the castle so we could see everyone. Anna ran out of the castle and came up to me. She hugged me and then hugged and kissed Kristoff. She soon broke away and said, "So how was everything?" I nodded and said, "It went really well, we went to Elsa's castle and I got to meet the trolls." Kristoff nodded when Anna said, "Well, I would love to hear more about it and dinner is being served so you can tell me then." I said, "I'll be down soon." I ran up to my room to freshen up, and as soon as I was ready I put on a dark purple dress and put my hair is a bun. I then flew down the castle stairs and ran into the dining room. I took a seat next to Anna, as usual and I saw that it was only Kristoff, Anna, Joseff and I.

I thought that Anna probably didn't want to start any drama with Matts. I began to eat when Anna said, "So how was the trip?" Kristoff answered, "It went really well, we slept over at the castle and then visited my family." I noticed how Kristoff didn't mention the head _incident. _He probably didn't want to bother Anna and make her worry. I nodded and said, "It was fun, and Kristoff let me ride Stein." We continued the rest of the meal talking about the trip and the royal ball that was in the planning.

Kristoff POV

Later at night when Anna and I were in bed I said, "You know, she called me papa once." Anna gasped and smiled, "She did?!" I nodded and said, "That is amazing! What happened?" I said, "I took her on a fun little sleigh rid, and she got so excited she said something like, thanks papa!" Anna looked extremely happy and then she said, "She hasn't even called me mama yet, but if we give her time I bet she will."

**Sorry guys for short chapter, I wrote another 500 words yesterday but I can't find where the document went! Guys please I would like more comments on, should Anna OR ELSA have another kid or not, am making a decision in one of the next chapters. **

**Instagram: princessarrendelle **

**I also wanted to make a list of who was in whos family:**

**Anna's family: Anna, Kristoff, Joseff, Heidi, Matts, Silia**

**Elsa's family: Elsa, Christian, Roar, Alessia, Gea**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna POV- in the morning

Heidi was still sleeping, but Kristoff was awake. I was in the royal office preparing for the winter ball. I had so much to do, and so little time. I was busy talking to a seamstress when Kristoff walked into the room. He said, "Anna, may I speak with you privately?" I bite my lip and said, "Is it extremely important? I have to start designing the winter ball and I don't really have time." Kristoff said, "It is important." I sighed, and the seamstress left the room. I said, "What is it?" Kristoff spoke, "During the trip with Heidi… she fell unconscious at one point. Her head was bleeding but she is fine now. What do I do?" I gasped and questioned, "What happened?! How did she hurt her head?" Kristoff stuttered, "She was with Stein and she fell, I just wanted to tell you." I swiftly ran out of the room and went to Heidi's room. I learned that if you have head traumas it is bad if you sleep for to long. I saw that she was still sleeping so I went to find the palace nurse. Once I found her, I led her to Heidi's room so she could tend to Heidi. I left the room and went back to work; Kristoff was gone so I called the seamstress again. I said to her, "Sorry, some sickness problems." The seamstress said, "Not a problem, so what should Heidi's dress look like for the ball?"

I thought about it and said, "A pretty blue dress, with a big skirt, and a loose bun with some of her hair down. I also would like a nice green bracelet as well. The seamstress nodded and left the room. Then I decided I needed Elsa to announce the huge ball, I was inviting the entire kingdom. I wanted the entire ball to be based around the twins. I also was inviting some princes and princesses to meet the twins. I didn't mind if they didn't fall in love with royalty, because I fell in love with Kristoff who was just a very cute and kind ice harvester. (Even though Kristoff will forever be my prince). I decided that I should go check on Heidi, but as I was walking up the stairs I saw Matts sitting in his room alone. I knocked on the door; I heard a soft, _come in. _He was sitting on his bed and I padded across the floor to sit next to him. I said, "What's the matter?" Matts said, "Everything." I raised my eyebrows and said, "_Everything?" _He said, "Yes. It's the twins, ever since they came into my life I just don't know. Joseff already has so many friends including Roar and Heidi gets all the attention. You and Kristoff never pay attention to Silia or me anymore." I sighed and said, "Your first problem is that you never talk to anybody, you should go find some friends. And… the twins need more attention especially Heidi. As you now they have never knew what a proper family was, their entire life has changed. I'm sorry Matts, but you should try to be their friend, not push them away. Also, I am scheduling a huge winter ball, and I'm sure you will be able to find someone to talk to." I got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Harpa POV

I woke up to a nurse shaking me lightly. I stretched my arms out and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and said, "Why am I waking up so early?" I slowly was about to fall asleep again, but she said, "Princess Anna wants me to check your head." I could feel my cheeks grow a rosy red and my eyes grew wider. I said loudly, "She knows about that?!" The nurse nodded and continued to talk, "So do you feel sore? Does any part of your body hurt? Do you feel dizzy or unconscious?" I said, "No, the only reason I slept late was because I was really tired. Honestly, I don't feel sick." The nurse said, "Are you sure? If you are lying trust me, things will get worse. Let my feel your head." The nurse put her warm hand on my head and waited a few seconds. She then walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water. She stated firmly, "Drink." I drank the water, and she said, "Does your throat hurt?" I said, "No, my throat has nothing to do with it." The nurse smiled and said, "Princess Anna also asked that I made sure you weren't sick. So, if you feel fine then I'll tell Princess Anna." I said, "I promise, I don't feel sick." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. _Over protective, just like Hans. _I knew ever since I came here that my new family would be over protective. I let my mind wander and soon I began to have shady memories of Hans:

_FLASHBACK (age 12) HARPA POV_

"_Father, please go let me play with my friends. Everyone else is aloud to. Why can't I?" Hans as usual said, "Because, you just can't. I can't loose you." I said under my breath, "Maybe that's why my mom left." Hans immediately put down whatever he was doing he said, "Harpa! She left us because she hated you two." I questioned in a louder and sharper tone, "Then why did she even have us?" Hans spoke, "Because, I made her. I wouldn't let you die. I promised that I would take care of you, and she could leave." I then asked, "Then why did she even agree to have us?!" Hans said, "I don't know, one day she just left. Once she found out she was pregnant she was happy, but soon she grew worried and scared. I made her have you two, and I promised to raise you." Then Anders walked into the room. He said, "Harpa stop arguing. We have been over this so many times. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Hello everyone! This is officially the last filler chapter! :D In the next one, I will officially announce the answer to this question: Do you think Anna or Elsa should be pregnant? I am leaning towards Elsa so then I could write in her POV more. PLEASE ANSWER IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

**MY INSTAGRAM USER NAME IS NOW: princessarendelle (you comment on their as well) **

**OMG my parents got me a Wacom Drawing Tablet- I was thinking of learning to draw Heidi's DRESS! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harpa POV

The Next Day

As soon as I woke up and got ready I ran down stairs. I saw Heidi and Matts sitting at the table. No Kristoff, no Silia, and no Joseff. I asked, "Where is everyone?" Anna said, "Silia is with Kristoff. While Joseff is sleeping." I nodded and sat down. As usual I sat next to Anna, and for some weird reason I was a little bit jealous. I didn't know why exactly, so I just shrugged the feeling off. Anna looked at me and said, "Today is a very important and exciting day. I said, "How is it exciting and important exactly? It's like every other Friday morning." Anna looked excited and said, "Kristoff told you about the royal ball right?" I said, "He did." Anna continued to talk, "Well in exactly one week from today is the royal and annual Winter Ball! Ever since the summer Elsa froze the land every winter we would celebrate the new and happy kingdom. There is ice-skating, dancing, music, food and so much more! I also have some special guest coming as well. So, since kingdom really hasn't seen you two today you are going to announce the ball. It will be so much fun, trust me." I said, "So when exactly do I announce this ball and where do I do it?"

Anna said, "You will announce it later tonight, and it will happen in the town square just outside the castle. Elsa already told everyone there is a special announcement being made today." I tried to soak in all the information, and I was honestly very, very nervous. I haven't seen the Arendelle town people since the day Hans was taken away. I needed to go think, so I said, "Anna, may I be excused." I think she could see that I wasn't really happy so she said, "Of course." I exited the room and thought of a place where no one would bother me. I decided to go to the attic place where I went when I watched Hans leave. I continued to walk up different staircases until I made it. I opened the door to the attic room and walked in. I went to go sit by the window and stare out at the fjord. I started to get all emotional, it really was sad because I always thought of Hans as my father for so long. I couldn't stop staring at the water. I began to cry, and I couldn't hold it. I started to let my mind wander. I continued to think of where Hans maybe. He probably was still alive, and I knew one day I would go back to visit him.

Matts POV

Once Heidi left I was alone with Anna at the table. She said, "Matts go after her. She is your sister, and this is your chance to turn everything around." I said, "Where did she go?" Anna shrugged and said, "Go ask one of the staff, now go." I got up from the table and I went to the closest maid. I said, "Have you seen Heidi?" The maid said, "Yes, she ran up the stairs and kept on going. I bet she is on one of the top floors." I then dashed up the stairs and went to the top floor. I saw that the attic door was open so I went in. I looked around and saw Heidi sitting on a little stool staring outside. I said, "Heidi?" She looked at me and said, "What do you want?" I spoke, "I'm sorry, I really am. I have been mean and selfish and rude to you. I guess I'm just jealous because now you and Joseff are getting all the attention." Heidi's mouth opened and she said, "Its ok, you just don't understand." I sat down next to her and said, "Tell me, why are you upset?" Heidi's won't look at me she just said, "I'm nervous about meeting the kingdom, some of them saw Kristoff hit me with the knife and I don't want them to think Kristoff is bad or I am not happy. It honestly is really hard considering my life has changed, and Hans is gone. I am just so nervous." I nodded and said, "Mama… I mean Anna and Kristoff would never force you to do something you don't want to do. Also, I had to speak once in front of the kingdom. It wasn't bad at all." Heidi asked me, "Is the kingdom people nice?" I said, "They are, and they won't judge you. Also, the Winter Ball is really fun." I felt bad since I was lying, ever-single year I would dress up for the party and walk around for about a half hour. Soon, when Anna wasn't paying attention to me anymore I would run back into the castle to be by myself. I hated parties, but Arendelle loved them. Heidi said, "Thanks Matts, and don't worry about what happened before. You're my little brother, and siblings fight." As soon as Heidi said that my heart melted, I soon felt like a horrible person. I said, "Heidi, I really am truly sorry. Anna also wanted you to come see her, so you can get ready." Heidi smiled and said, ok I am coming. She got up and we walked back down the stairs, she went to see Anna while I went back to my room.

Harpa POV

I felt better after talking to Matts, so I went to go see Anna. When I got to the dining room a maid came up to me and said, "Anna is in the tailoring room, she wants you to put on your dress." I nodded, and went to the tailoring room, where clothes were basically thrown at me. Anna squealed and said, "Oh Heidi! I have some beautiful dresses for you! Since you are going to meet the kingdom for the first time, you need to wear something gorgeous just like you. This isn't going to be your party dress, its more for official kingdom meetings." I said, "What color is it?" Anna said, "Close your eyes, trust be you will love it." I closed my eyes and I put on the dress. As soon as I put it on I knew that I have never worn something as fancy as this.

_Flashback- Harpa POV (age 8)_

_I was walking with Hans to his shop. He was already running late, and he had some orders to fill. I ran up to my favorite store and began to jump up and down. I said to Hans, "Father! Father! Look, it's the dress I was telling you about! Look at the way it flows." Hans stopped to look at the dress he said, "Harpa its green, you know you don't like green." I wailed, "But FA-THE-RRR! It looks like a dress a princess would wear." Hans took my hand and pulled be along. The shopkeeper came out of the store and said, "Mister? I saw your daughter was looking at this beautiful dress. Do you know it is a exact replica of the one Princess Anna or Arendelle wore to Queen Elsa's coronation? If your daughter wants to try on a smaller version maybe I could give it you at a cheaper price." I ran up to her and said, "Really? Thank-you!" Hans came up to the women and said, "Thanks for the offer but we are really late and Harpa needs to learn the word, no." I yelled as Hans picked me up, and began to carry me to the shop._

_Flashback ended_

As Anna continued to tell me to keep my eyes clothes since they were doing my hair I thought. I now understood why Hans wouldn't let me get the dress; it was because he feared I looked way too much like Anna. Hans knew once the shopkeeper saw me wearing the dress she would get scared and go to Arendelle.

**Hello :D next chapter is when Heidi and Joseff announce the Winter Ball!**

**I think Elsa or Anna may announce if one of them is pregnant soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Heidi POV

My eyes were still closed until Anna said, "Open." I opened my eyes and literally almost fainted. The dress was gorgeous; I have never worn something so beautiful in my life. I spun around; the dress was long with a light blue top and dark blue bottom. It had beautiful designs on it highlighted in greens, pinks, and gold's. I gasped at how well it fit me, and how it made me look. Anna also put my hair in a bun, with a blue ribbon around it. I twirled around the room I gasped and said, "Mama I LOVE IT!" The words slipped my mouth again, I said "_mama." _I said, "Anna sorry I am so sorry, I didn't mean to call you mama it just slipped my mind." Anna came up to me and hugged me she said, "Heidi, you are my daughter. You call me whatever you want, ok?" I looked at her and smiled, I said, "Anna, I never knew what it was like to have a mother. I'm going to be honest with you; Hans always said my mother hated me. Eventually I believed him, and I gave up hope. Now I have you!" Anna literally looked so happy, she said, "Oh Heidi! This means so much to me it really does." Soon enough Anna went to go give Joseff his suit that he had to wear. As she was gone a maid came up to me and said, "Heidi? I just want to let you know Elsa and her family arrived." I dashed down the hall in my dress. Elsa was busy greeting the maids and guards while I went up to talk to Alessia, Gea and Roar. I ran up to the girls and hugged them and Roar asked me, "Where is Joseff?" I said, "His room." Roar then left and I was able to talk to Alessia and Gea. Elsa soon came up to me and said, "I love the dress Heidi! It looks gorgeous on you, and the colors match your eyes." Anna soon ran down the castle stairs and gave Elsa a huge hug; she said to Elsa, "I have missed you so much. I really have." Elsa hugged her back and Anna said to us, "Heidi you are announcing the party in two hours, so you can do whatever you want." Quickly Anna left the room to be with Elsa. I said to the girls, "Wanna have some fun?" Alessia and Gea nodded and I smiled. Anna said I can do _anything I want, _so why not have some fun to get rid of the pre-announcement jitters?

2 Hours Later

Heidi POV

I was staring at my reflection, my palms were growing sweaty and I felt like puking. I groaned when one of the male servers asked me to make my way downstairs. I quickly looked out the window and saw a really big crowd, a really really immense crowd. I slowly began to walk downstairs. Kristoff, Anna, Joseff, Matts and Silia were all waiting for me. Kristoff came up to me and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I gulped and went to stand next to Joseff. I said to him, "Are you scared?" He looked at me and said, "Am I ever?" I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. Soon enough the guard said, "Are you ready?" Anna said yes, and we all walked out. I could see a huge crowd and a little platform a few steps away from the castle. Joseff and I were directed to wait until we were introduced, so the crowd would focus on us. I could hear Kristoff making a little speech he said,

"Hello Arendelle. As you all know recently the lost twins have been found. For years Anna and I never thought we would ever see them again, but we decided never to give up hope. Slowly as the years went on I thought of a plan to find them, and one day we did. It has been hard for us, with a few lacks of communication and even some rough spots. Now, we believe the twins are ready to see everyone. We are so thankful that our prayers have been answered and now we are starting to make way in our relationship. Now Princess Anna will speak."

The crowd applauded and cheered, they looked really anxious. Anna said,

"Hi Arendelle! The Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer Kristoff just made a wonderful speech. After only a little while the twins have grown, and I know you cannot wait to meet them. It has been an amazing experience to see them finally in our arms. I now call out our first daughter Heidi to the stage." The guard signaled me to walk and I went out onto the huge stage. I stood next to Anna and the crowd literally went crazy. People yelled applauded and cheered. Some people even danced, and I saw others _crying. _I could hear people saying things like, "They look so alike!" or "They look so beautiful." People stared at me and smiled, and I even started to tear up. Villagers threw flowers onto the platform and I smiled. Soon everyone quieted down and Kristoff said, "I would like to introduce our son Joseff!" Joseff came onto the stage and stood next to me and the crowd went wild again. After some celebrating Anna whispered to me, "Now you need to announce the party." I nodded and soon enough the crowd simmered down. I said, "Hello everyone, Joseff and I would like to invite everyone to the Annual Winter ball one week from today." Joseff then said, "The party is based on our return, and you will be able to meet us then. There will be music, dancing, games, singing and laughter." The crowd cheered again, and soon everything came to a close. Some women and girls came up to me, and someone even told me that they knew one day we would return. Soon enough everything ended and we back into the castle. Gea, Alessia and I went to my room so I could change and we could talk.

Elsa POV

After the announcement Anna led me into the sitting room where I sat down. I said, "That went well!" Anna beamed and began to tear up. I said to her, "You looked lovely." Anna said, "So did you, I a just so happy." A maid brought us tea, but I refused. I said, "So Anna what has been going on in the kingdom? Anna smiled and said, "Nothing really, the twins are getting happier as the days go on. They are being nicer to us, and we are beginning to understand each other. How about you?" I looked down and played with my dress, _things actually haven't been so well. _Anna said, "Elsa? What's the matter?" I looked down at the floor and said, "Christian came home." Anna brightly said, "He did? That's amazing! Why aren't you happy?" I couldn't look at Anna's eyes, the news was horrible. I said, "The case closed Hans is freed." I looked at her and her face went white she fainted. I yelled for a nurse, things were going horribly.

Half Hour Later

Anna started to wake up and she said, "What happened?" I said, "I told you that Hans was freed." This time Anna didn't faint, she freaked out. She began to yell, "HOW COULD HE BE FREED? NOW HE IS GOING TO COME BACK AND STEAL THE TWINS AGAIN!" Anna began to pace around the floor she was muttering things and I tried to calm her. I said, "Anna, since he is royalty his family has power. No one could stop this, it was their decision." Anna yelled, "Now I have to tell Kristoff, and things will turn from bad to worse!" Anna continued to wail and I said, "I told Christian to tell him after the announcement." Soon enough, Kristoff burst through the palace door with Christian panting behind him. Kristoff yelled, "ANNA?" Anna fled the room and I ran after her. Anna said to Kristoff, "He is freed? Now everyone is in danger!" Kristoff said, "I just want to do something! Anything! By now he could already be traveling back, he could be planning everything. Heidi and Joseff are still scared of him; they will do anything he says. If Hans comes and tells them to come with him, Heidi will be so scared she will say yes. What if he takes them to a whole other country and we never see them again?" Christian said, "Kristoff, we can solve this if we work together and calm down.

Harpa POV

After I got changed Gea, Alessia and I went to go bother Roar and Joseff. Alessia went up to Roar and said, "So who is this Emilie, she sounds pretty." Roar's face went red and he began to stutter. We all laughed and soon ice shot out of his hands. He began to chase us, and we laughed. Alessia began to say some other stuff about the girl and Roar kept on getting madder and madder. Soon ice was practically shooting out of Roar's hands causing us to slip and slide everywhere. I fell a few times while running and Roar only made it worse, at one time we were going so fast all three of us girls slid right into a mask in armor. A huge gray metal helmet hit the floor and we all shrieked. The noise was so loud it startled us, and soon we heard thumping.

**Olaf will be coming soon! :D Hopefully seeing Frozen for the 3****rd**** time tomorrow! Anna or Elsa may be pregnant…**


	21. Chapter 21 (IMPORTANT)

Chapter 21

Elsa POV

**I have important news at the bottom so please read.**

Anna, Christian, Kristoff and I all ran up the stairs in about a flash. We were all terrified that maybe, just maybe Hans broke in. I saw Heidi, Gea and Alessia lying on the floor next to a dismantled knight in armor. There was ice everywhere causing everyone to slip but me. I looked to my right and saw Roar and Joseff, I walked over to Roar and said, "Come with me." He looked upset, and I led him into another room. I slammed the door shut and said, "What happened? You could have hit them!" Roar looked around the room and I said in a softer voice, "What happened?" He sighed and said, "I just… my temper got the best of me. I got all-angry all of a sudden and I couldn't control the ice. It was practically spilling out of me. I tried to stop it, but I could not." I felt bad since when I was his age I couldn't control my powers either. I said, "Roar, as you know I was the same way. I couldn't keep my powers under control, that's how the freeze came. You really just need to calm down, and you will be fine." Roar said, "What happen if I hurt somebody?" I said, "You won't hurt somebody, lucky for you I have powers and I know how to control them. I regret the years I pushed Anna away, so don't push anybody away." I opened the door and we both walked out. I said to Roar, "Go rest, ill deal with the mess." Roar obeyed and I saw Joseff dash after him. I walked down the hall and saw that Anna and Kristoff were talking to Heidi while Christian was walking to Gea and Alessia. I said, "I took care of Joseff and Roar." They all stopped to look at me, none of them were mad since they didn't want to upset Heidi even more. Eventually the ice would melt, but until them no one could walk down the hall without falling. I said to Heidi, "Roar didn't mean to create all the ice, he couldn't control it." Heidi said, "Its ok, I understand it must be hard for him."

I then turned to my daughters and said, "Girls, don't bother Roar he needs to relax." Soon the girls were aloud to leave and Kristoff said, "We need to tell the twins that Hans is set free." Anna said, "I don't want to though, what happen if they get scared or run away?" Kristoff said, "We will double the guards, no triple them. We will get guards watching all the windows. No one will be aloud to leave without being with us." I said, "But Kristoff, they will be miserable. They won't be able to do anything a normal person at their age would do. They would be so sad and depressed. Keep in mind they aren't helpless little babies anymore. If they saw Hans they wouldn't let him take them." I could still she the anger in Kristoff's face, he was not going to let anyone or anything touch them. He lost already lost them once, and he can't lose them again." Just then Anna broke down in hysterics and she started to wail and cry. I yelled, "Anna, its going to be ok." In between sobs she said, "I….I….can't…lose…my….babies…..again!"

I honestly felt really bad for both of them, they have suffered so much. I said in a calm voice, "Anna you have to tell them." Anna looked up and started to wipe tears from her eyes. Her face was really red and she stared at Kristoff who looked just as bad. I said, "Anna, may I speak to you for a minute?" She reluctantly followed me into another room. I said to her, "Anna I'm just as scared as you are right now." Anna looked confused and said, "Why?" I whispered, "I'm having another baby." Anna looked shocked and happy she said, "Elsa that's wonderful! Who knows?" I said, "No one now go tell the twins about Hans." Anna said, "I'm so happy for you Elsa."

Anna POV

I was really delighted to hear she was having another little baby, but I decided to go find Kristoff. I found Kristoff in our room, I said, "Kristoff, we need to go tell them now." Kristoff nodded and said, "Ok Anna." We agreed that I would find Heidi and he would get Joseff and we would meet in the sitting room. I found Heidi with the girls and I said, "Heidi would you mind coming with me? Its really important." Heidi nodded and she walked down the hall with me. Kristoff already found Joseff and they were in the room. I sat down next to Kristoff while Heidi sat my Joseff. Kristoff said, "We have something really important to tell you, and it's about _Hans._" Heidi immediately sat up and said, "What is it? What?" Joseff said, "Is he dead?" Kristoff said, "He actually is _freed._" **Silence. **Heidi said, "He is? Now he is going to come get us! Just like before! This time he is going to be angry! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Joseff looked stunned and said, "What happens if he kills us? Or if he pops up randomly." Heidi began to pace around and mutter things. I said, "Everyone relax! We are going to find him, and…. Make sure he never comes to Arendelle. Maybe Elsa can make a law or something." Kristoff said, "Anna! That's an amazing idea! How about we outlaw Hans?"

**Ok so I have some badish news :o I have an insanely busy next two weeks coming up. I am making my Confirmation and I have to study for midterms and practice for an audition. I could:**

**Do one more chapter and end the story**

**Do one more chapter then make a sequel in two weeks**

**Do one more chapter and not post for two weeks **

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT**

**Instagram: princessarrendelle **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Heidi POV- Day before the Party

**Please read the message at the bottom! **

After the usual breakfast and morning routine Anna basically pushed me into the room to get my dress for the party ready. She wanted things to go exactly as planned and my dress to be perfect. Luckily, Elsa, Alessia and Gea also had to get fitted for dresses. Anna let me put on my dress, and it was even better than before. It was different shades of blue and it went down to my ankles. I had plenty of room to move and I was definitely able to dance and maybe even skate. I wanted my hair to be down so t flowed nicely with my outfit. Alessia would be wearing a pale pink dress while Gea was wearing a stunning green dress. Anna and Elsa made us stand next to each other, Anna was so happy that she was finally able to have somebody to dress up. Silia was also in the room so Anna made her try on some things to wear. Every time Anna put a dress on Silia she would squirm and wail. I didn't really remember Hans ever trying to get me to wear fancy things, since we never really went anywhere special.

Soon enough, Elsa was also trying to put Silia in the dresses but she was to stubborn. Elsa said, "I see that Silia gets the stubbornness from you." I laughed, but Anna just looked frustrated eventually they gave up and Silia ran out of the room. I quickly took everything off and asked Anna if I had permission to leave the castle. She said, "Heidi, I really don't think you should be leaving the castle grounds now. Hans could be on the loose, I really don't want you to get hurt." It's a good thing Anna has a soft spot for me, so I could talk her in to things unlike Kristoff. I said, "Anna please, I promise I won't leave Arendelle its just that I really want to see the town. I promise if I see anyone who looks like Hans I will run in the other direction." Anna nodded and faintly said, "Heidi I trust you, but be back before Kristoff comes home. I don't want him to freak out and over dose in worrying. You have three hours." I gave her a huge hug and she hugged me back. I said, "I promise I will be fine." Soon I got a long dark purple cloak since it was cold outside. I went into the castle and grabbed Hans's horse who was still here. The horse never was returned but I decided I might as well ride him. I jumped on Lemon's back and I steered him into the town. Everywhere I saw people getting ready for the party those who noticed me came up to talk. I said hi to everyone, and all the girls said I was beautiful. Some other people said they were so happy to see me. I must have blushed a thousand times.

I grew hungry so I went over to a little cart selling tiny cakes and treats. I paid for a small cake and ate it in practically a second. Lemon and I continued to go through the town. I soon saw a sign for Merca and shuttered, I did really want to see what happened to our house and the tailoring shop. I felt adventurous yet I felt horrible if I went and disobeyed Anna. I soon turned my horse around and decided not to go. I didn't want to go back, and I grew tired. I continued to look at the beautiful little town until I saw a boy about my age feeding his horse. The boy was handsome he had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare, I walked Lemon over to the boy. I was debating: should I talk to him? Or should I leave. I could not take my eyes off this kid he was just to cute. I decided to go up to him. Awkwardly I walked up to him and said, "Hello." The boy turned around to gaze at me, he said, "Hello." I said, "Are you going to the winter ball?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably since the entire town is going. You know the twins are back right?" I said, "I am one of the twins." He quickly bowed and said, "I am so sorry Princess Heidi I didn't recognize you. I couldn't see the announcement since I was in the back. I am so sor…." I stopped him and said, "Don't be sorry, and just call me Heidi. It feels weird being a princess." The boy looked at me again and said, "Well Heidi, you are pretty." I blushed again for the thousandth time, did he just call me pretty? I have never even talked to a boy outside of the family, since Hans never let me see anyone. I said, "Your pretty to…. I mean, I um I don't mean your pretty, I mean you are pretty but not pretty as in like a girl….." He stopped me and laughed I felt so stupid. Out of the corner of my eye I could see somebody staring at me, I started to sweat. It couldn't be Hans, or could it? I said to the boy, "I really have to go but what is your name?" The boy said, "Sander, I hope I can see you again." I rushed and said, "Same to you, bye!"

I began to run in the opposite direction, I was holding Lemons rains when somebody jerked me backwards. I swung my arm back and the person grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Hans looking at me he said, "Hello Harpa. I haven't seen you in a long time, but look where we are now. So do you enjoy the palace life? Is it fun? Is it entertaining?" I gulped and looked at the sun, it was setting and I knew I was already late. I needed to get to the castle. I said, "Hans I need to go now." Hans made his grip tighter and said, "You know, maybe you could come back with me. I know you hate Kristoff, and Anna." I shook my head and said, "I don't actually. They are my family." Hans spat back, "I'm your family." I felt that maybe I should scream, and maybe someone would find me. He said, "You better not dare tell a sole that I am here." I said, "I won't Hans, but please if you don't let me go Kristoff will come out here to find me." Hans said, "Harpa you better not play games with me. No one can no I am here, and I want you to visit me about once a week." I nodded and I could feel my throat start to get dry and close up. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. I basically whispered, "Hans please your hurting me." He then let go of my wrist causing me to fall on the hard and cold cobblestone street. Hans said, "Meet me here. Now go."

I quickly got off the ground and scrambled back onto Lemon, we quickly dashed to the castle. My wrist didn't look as red as it did before but just incase I would make sure to sit on the right side of Anna at dinner. Luckily when I came back their was no panicking and after I put Lemon in the stable with some oats I was able to go to the castle. It turned out I didn't have to be home for another fifteen minutes. I went to find a staff to tell Anna I was home and I was getting ready for dinner. I quickly went into my bedroom to bathe and wash my hair. There were so many different things I could do, so I decided to dry my hair and just put it into a side braid. I then looked at my wrist and saw that everything looked normal; my right leg was still hurting because Hans really surprised me when he let go and I hit the ground. Soon I heard a knock on the door and a maid said, "Ms. Heidi, dinner will be served in about twenty minutes. Queen Elsa has some interesting and exciting news." I didn't really listen because I was to busy thinking about how I would see Hans once a week. I guess on every Thursday afternoon I was going to have to somehow leave the castle to go see Hans. I groaned, maybe I should tell Anna he was here, but then again if I did he would just make his way back again. Soon, I only had five minutes until dinner so I put on a light purple dress and put a lavender ribbon in my hair. I decided to play with the makeup and perfumes; one think I did know how to do was put on makeup. For some really odd reason, when I was little I had an obsession with makeup so I would buy some and learn to put it on. I only put on a little because I didn't want to look to weird for just a simple dinner. Soon I rushed down the palace stairs into the dining room. The entire table was filled and I decided to sit next to Joseff for a change. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Christian, Joseff, Mats, Silia, Roar, Gea and Alessia were their and I had sat with Joseff on my right and Gea on my left. All the adults were so engrossed in their conversation so I ate the food that was already out. Soon before the main course Elsa got up and said, "I have announcement. I am having another baby." I gasped and so did the rest of the table. Christian and Anna I think already knew. Roar didn't really care and Gea and Alessia looked excited. I immediately thought, _what if Hans steals Elsa's baby. _The thought shocked me; if Hans stole another baby he would probably be wiser and take the kid to a different part of the world. I needed to tell Elsa soon that Hans was still in Arendelle. Elsa looked happy that everyone was happy and the meal continued in a calm way. After the meal I was really tired and Anna said I better go to sleep so I am ready for tomorrow. I slowly walked up to my room and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY (PARTY DAY)

I woke up from a long sleep. It was already the afternoon and I'm sure Anna was going crazy and panicking. I decided to go to the castle kitchen to get something to eat. I saw a huge chocolate foundation and I could not resist. I took a mug and out it underneath the chocolate waterfall. I took a spoon and could not help but eat it. One of the cooks saw me and laughed. I then got some real food and left. I looked outside the palace window and saw that Anna was directing Elsa to use her icy powers to create a little ice skating rink. I saw that everything was decorated and I decided to go take little peak in the ballroom. I opened to heavy door and saw that the floor was a golden polished color and everything looked different. There were different tables with eight seats and little ice decorations in the center. I could also see two ice sculptures of Joseff and I. Soon the maids and staff members were finished the decorating and making little tables of food. The entrance to the castle was fixed and the floors were polished.

The grand piano and other instruments were already in the ballroom. I was with Anna outside when I decided to speak to Elsa. I went up to her and said, "Elsa, are you afraid that Hans may steal your baby?" Elsa looked shocked for a second and then she said, "I never thought of that!" Anna came over to us when Elsa said, "Anna, what happen if Hans steals the baby?" Anna looked confused but then she said, "Elsa, your going to have to be really careful. He could come back… and I really hope he doesn't." Soon the cooks needed both of their attention and soon Kristoff came up to me. He said, "Hi Heidi. Have you seen my reindeer Sven?" I shook my head and said, "No I haven't." Kristoff smiled and said, "I got you and Joseff a present." I said, "Kristoff you didn't have to." He shook his head and said, "I already got it. I'll give it to you after the ball." Soon Kristoff continued to look for Sven because the party was now only an hour and a half away. Soon I went back inside to get ready, a maid came up to me and said, "Heidi I am instructed to get you ready now." I followed her to the tailoring room. She sat me down in a chair and began to do something to my hair. She combed it and put in it a very soft cream. Soon my hair felt like silk and looked so pretty. I was amazed, and then she let me do the makeup. Next she gave me a very pretty silver necklace and a nice silver bracelet to match. Next she had diamond earrings, I was afraid I would lose them but she said I shouldn't worry. Finally, I put on my dress and shoes. I felt gorgeous and then she said, "Darling don't mess with your hair since something else is going in it later. I nodded and continued to look at myself.

I felt so _grown up, _if I was still living in Merca it would be like every other Friday. I would be drawing or painting something, than I would have to make dinner. Soon somebody knocked on the door, it was time to go. I was told that I had to greet people once they entered the castle, so Joseff and I stood by the doors. Guest in carriages began to pull up to the castle and I got nervous. The first couple walked in and they looked like royalty. I got used to saying hello with Joseff, and I noticed how most of the royal guest arrived first. Next came all the villagers with their kids, they wee all so kind to me and Joseff. I said hello to everyone, I was waiting to see if Sander was coming but I didn't see him yet. Soon a Anna walked up to the door with a snowman and I was really confused. I said, "Hi Anna, who is this." She smiled and said, "This is Olaf a snowman Elsa and I built years ago." The snowman got excited and he said, "Oh I always wanted to meet you! You two look so much like Anna and Kristoff!" He started to bounce up and down and he shook Joseff's hand then mine. I said, "I am pleased to meet you Olaf, and your little cloud of snow." Olaf smiled even more and soon Anna had to guide him away from us so other guest could come in.

Eventually Sanders did show up and he was with what looked like his mother, little sister and brother. He said, "Hello Princess Heidi." I said, "Sander don't call me that, you know I am not a princess. He said, "To me you are." This made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and I grew very nervous. Luckily the crowd continued to move, so I didn't have to think of anything else to say. Eventually everyone was in the castle and we were aloud to go inside. A staff led us to the ballroom, where there were 6 royal chairs in the front of the room. I was told to sit next to Anna, so I did. Soon, all the guest were sitting down eating when Elsa got up and said, "May everyone simmer down, we have two announcements tonight." The room went dead silent and Elsa continued, "As you all know the whole party is to celebrate the twins coming home. Kristoff is going to place a crown on each of their heads to signify themselves." Joseff and I got up and Kristoff walked over to me first, he was holding a tiara in his hand, which he lightly placed on my head then he went over to Kristoff and placed a small gold crown on his head. The room roared with applause and I smiled again. Elsa spoke again, "I have some more news. The rumors are true, I am pregnant." This time people clapped louder and everyone got excited. Anna told me whenever a baby is born in Arendelle everyone really gets excited. Elsa smiled and sat back down in her chair, and everyone turned back to his or her conversations from before.

**…(the party is not over)**

**Hello everyone! This is my longest chapter about 2,800 words! Ok so as you all know I am not going to be updating for about 2 weeks. I was going to update in about a week but something came up. I decided to not stop the story and to just update when I can. I have midterms and I have an audition tomorrow so wish me luck :D! I feel really bad not updating for a long time :/ but if I do update the chapter every once in a while the chapter will be short. So finally here are some of my ideas/questions:**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Should Elsa have a boy or girl? :D**

**I might rewrite the first chapter **

**In maybe three weeks I might make a new story**

**What do you do when a chapter "expires"**

**Special thanks to these two users who have given me some ideas:**

** .7**

**DJ066rapunz3l**

**I also want to thank DISNEY FOR FROZEN! :D**

**Instagram: princessarendelle **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Heidi POV

I sat down again, and waited until I was instructed to do something else. Anna and Kristoff were talking to somebody and Joseff was just as bored as I was. I leaned over to him and whispered, "Are you bored yet?" Joseff said, "Very." I said, "I want to go but, I don't think they would let me." Joseff said, "I want to leave to, Roar wants me to meet…. I mean see him." I arched my eyebrows; I knew he was hiding something. I said, "Meet who?" Joseff's cheeks blushed red and I giggled. I said again, "How about we sneak away together." Slowly Joseff nodded and we tried to leave Kristoff and Anna's sight. We slowly moved towards the exit, and I kept my eye on Kristoff the entire time. Once we were out of sight, Joseff left and I just sat down on the side of the room-watching people dance with their partners. I sighed and looked at the cute scene, a young couple were making their way across the dance floor in a graceful manner. I was starting to think of Sander and I dancing and dancing until my feet were throbbing. I could feel my body swaying to the music, when a group of girls came up to me. One of them was a bright blonde haired girl with beautiful curls. I could tell by looking at her that she was trouble. The other three girls that were with her all had similar qualities, with different hair and eye colors. The blonde girl said, "Heidi you look beautiful! That dress brings out your beautiful eyes." The girl put on a big smile and winked. I grew really confused and then the red-brunette girl said, "Heidi you look stunning! I can't believe you aren't out dancing." The next girl with dirty blonder hair and bright blue eyes tapped my shoulder and said, "Heidi! I love your beautiful dress!" The girls continued talked about me and peppered me with endless questions. I said, "Girls these compliments are very sweet, but I umm…." Then the alpha blonde completely ignored what I said, she interrupted me and said, "So Heidi what's its like having an adorable brother?" The red-brunette gushed at me and said in a high-pitched squeaky voice, " What's his type! Do you think he will think I am attractive?" I started to feel overwhelmed I didn't really even know what kind of girls he likes, I didn't even know what guys I like! I started to back away but they wouldn't leave me alone, eventually Alessia came up to me. She pulled me away from the annoying girls. Alessia said as we walked towards the refreshments, "Those girls just want to be with your brother. Don't listen to them." I nodded but I wasn't really listening since I was still really confused about what just happened. We continued to walk around the ballroom until I saw Sander. He looked like he was looking for somebody and I was hoping he would come towards me. I tried to lead Alessia by him, so we would cross his path. My plan worked and he ran up to me and said, "Hi Heidi and Heidi's friend." Alessia said, "Hello… boy I have never seen. I see you have found my lovely cousin Heidi. Well if you two want to dance ill just leave." Sander laughed and I stifled a smile. Alessia walked away and I grew even more nervous. Sander and I stood there for awhile and he said, "So do you want to dance?" I was about to scream yes, but soon the entire room grew quiet. The royal announcer said to a dead silent room, "Queen Elsa and King Christian will have the first regal dance of the night to celebrate the Elsa's pregnancy." Everyone cleared the room and watched the scene unfold. Elsa took Christian's hand and they slowly danced around the room. I could feel tears brimming at my eyes, this was just too cute. They were dancing to a very soft song that filled the room. Elsa looked beautiful in a turquoise flowy gown that went down to her ankles. Little kids were trying to push their way to the front so they could watch. Eventually it ended with a soft kiss and everyone went back onto the dance floor. I thought that I should go tell Anna I was ok, and I couldn't find Sander as well. I made my way towards Anna and gently touched her arm. She turned around and said, "Heidi! Next time tell us before you leave!" I nodded as she held a squirming Silia who was crying and wailing. Silia was yelled and she looked like a mess. Her cute little curls were everywhere, her dress was ripped, the lace was tarred and broken, and there were food stains as well. The bow that was fitted on top of her head was now hanging low in her hair. Silia's face was red and tears were spilling, I said to Anna, "How about I take her back upstairs, into the nursery so someone can watch over her." Anna's dazzling bright green eyes glimmered and she said, "Heidi! Thank you so much! I can't leave the party sicne I have to watch everything, just give Silia to Mary." Anna put Silia's little hand in my huge one and we walked out. Silia wasn't crying she seemed calmer now. I said, "Silia why are you crying?" Silia looked up at me and said in her cute little toddler words, "Bcusz no bodie likces me." Silia frowned and I said, "That's not true! Everybody loves you, and I know they always will. I love you, and I know you love being my sister." Silia smiled and said, "Heidiii, u are soooo nice!" I chuckled and went upstairs I put her on her little bed and went to get Mary, who was the head staff. I told her all about what happened, and to get her cleaned. Once I was allowed to leave I ran down the stairs back into the party, and I was on a hunt to find Sander.

**I'm back!**

**So what do you when a chapter expires?**

**I am making a few new books so be ready ;)**

**I also made one of the "annoying" girls in the story look like me. I wonder if you can guess which one…. And if you want someone who looks like you just ask!**

**Instagram: princessarendelle**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Heidi POV

I hunted through the crowd, looking for him. I continued to be on the hunt for him, when I looked to the right of the room. I was growing annoyed when I saw Sander. He was sitting in a chair, looking awkward and cute. I padded over to him and said,

"Hello Sander"

"Hello Heidi, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would."

Sander and I awkwardly stood up next to each other, he lightly put his arms around my waist. I smiled and put my arms around his neck, we lightly danced to some song. It was really awkward, but soon we started to talk. He said,

"You look beautiful Heidi."

"Thanks, you look handsome….."

Sander turned red, and I felt stupid. He was being so nice to me, and from that moment I knew I liked him…a lot. I said,

"Do you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah its fun, and there is a lot of good food."

"Especially the chocolate!"

Sander laughed, and I must have blushed. The dance was beginning to slow down, and my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. What if he tried to kiss me? What if I wasn't ready? Luckily I was saved when Matts came over to us. He said,

"Anna needs to see you. Right now."

I said to Sander,

"I really have to go. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I have to go find my family anyway. I'll see you soon."

Sander and I broke apart. I said to Matts,

"Why does Anna need me?"

"I don't know why. She is freaking out though."

Matts lead me to her, and I could see her talking to Kristoff. I walked up to them, and she literally gave me a huge hug. She was hugging me so tightly and she said,

"Oh Heidi! Darling, I have terrible news. One of the guards told me they saw someone who looked like Hans. I was afraid I lost you again!"

"Anna I'm fine but what about Joseff?"

"I thought he was with you! WHERE IS HE?!"

Kristoff soon joined in and said,

"Let me get the guards. I will tell everyone at the party to help find him."

Anna wailed, and tears streamed down her face. I quickly said,

"He is with Roar. I'm sure he is fine, let me go look for him."

Kristoff said,

"No Heidi! I'm not letting you run off to, that maniac is probably looking for you as we speak. You must stay with Anna."

Anna couldn't stop crying, and I did feel sorry for her. She was just as scared and confused as I was. I knew I could find him, and I knew I would be able to face Hans if he came near me. I said,

"Don't worry Anna, I know where Joseff is."

I quickly ran out of her sight, she yelled and screamed my name but it was no use. I knew I could find him, he was my twin. I needed to think, he would probably be outside with all those annoying girls. I sighed and put on my dark green cloak, I had no time to put on different clothes so I would have to wear this dress. I quickly left the ballroom and a cold blast of windy air hit me, it was lightly snowing and I knew I would be able to find my brother.


	25. Please Read

Hello everyone!

This is not a chapter, but please read. I decided to make a twitter account so I can tell people when I am updating/ what's new. This account is strictly for . Please follow so I can answer questions, announce news, and most importantly tell you when I will be updating again. The reason for this is because I do not want to do author's notes anymore, but please still leave review's. I don't want to keep bothering you with chapters like this, so please just look on my twitter. I have a new story in the making so get excited!

Twitter: snowglowswhite

/snowglowswhite


End file.
